Metamorphosis of a Miko
by Serena530
Summary: One night Kagome comes to a number of disturbing realizations about Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru comes across her during her thought process.
1. A Melody and Revelations

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Author Note****: Not a song fic despite the use of lyrics. It just happened to be the song I was listening to when I first imagined this scene and decided to incorporate it. The song is **_**One Last Cry**_** By: Brian McKnight and I do not own it in any form or fashion.**

* * *

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase One: A Melody and Revelations_

A tall commanding figure dressed in white silk paused his silent steps as his sensitive ears picked up an unfamiliar melody.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
__Are mending on the shelf  
__I saw you holding hands  
__Standing close to someone else  
__Now I sit all alone  
__Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_What is this?_ He questioned as he listened to the male voice. He could not understand the language but the melody beneath it was what caught his attention. It was soothing yet melancholy all at once.

_I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
__But have one last cry_

Knee-length moonlight hair swayed as he turned his head toward the direction the melody came from.

Half lidded golden eyes narrowed. It was coming from the forest named after the half-breed.

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
__I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
__Stop living a lie  
__I guess I'm down to my last cry, cry_

Still, he began to move. Silent feet carrying him closer and closer to the source of the melody. Soon he began to hear a whispered female voice singing along. The female obviously knew the language since they sang along confidently without hesitation.

A delicate sniff and the figure gave an internal sneer. He could not for the life of him understand how the half-breed could rut with the dead. Especially when it appeared he had a live and breathing female willing to mate him.

Still, he had no wish to actually see the half-breed in the act, so he angled his path to take him around his oblivious half-brother.

_I was here, you were there  
__Guess we never could agree  
__While the sun shines on you  
__I need some love to rain on me  
__Still I sit all alone  
__Wishing all my feeling was gone_

Eventually he began to realize the melody was leading him to the clearing housing the bone eaters well. He had also realized who the whispering female was. He had caught her sent at the same time he did the half-breed and dead one. He wondered briefly what she was doing out so late but wasn't sure if he really cared.

_Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
__But have one last cry_

Sesshomaru stopped just outside the tree line and stared at the priestess. She sat in the grass leaning against the well, her eyes trained on the night sky. She wore clothes as strange as what he was used to seeing her in, only this time they covered her up. The melody that drew him seemed to be coming from strange white lines coming from her ears.

However, her whispered voice was louder now that he was so close, and he could admit to himself that she was good. Her soft voice flowed along perfectly with the melody and the male voice.

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
__I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
__Stop living a lie  
__I know I've gotta be strong  
_'_Cause round me life goes on and on and on  
__And on_

His beast lifted its head, curious ears perked up at the emotion coming through the soft voice and mixing seamlessly with the melody.

Sesshomaru frowned at it but continued to listen to the young priestess.

_I'm gonna dry my eyes  
__Right after I had my one last cry  
__One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
__I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
__Been living a lie  
__I guess I'm down  
__I guess I'm down  
__I guess I'm down to my last cry_

His beast released a sighing breath and they both wished they could understand the words. Luckily for them she appeared to sing in the language they understood as the melody began again.

****MoaM****

Blue eyes continued to gaze up at the stars as her quiet voice trailed off with the end of the song. She sighed as the song began again, having been put on repeat, and shook her head. She knew she couldn't keep putting her thoughts off. It was why she had come to this side of the well. To think while surrounded by nature.

Kagome had been having trouble getting to sleep. She attributed it to listening to the sounds of the city instead of nature, so she had tried to tune it out and blank her mind. She succeeded but it wasn't for long. Within moments unsettling thoughts began to flow through her mind. Things that hadn't occurred to her before, things that she hadn't been able to see clearly, things she hadn't really taken notice of. They were all suddenly coming to her and it was overwhelming.

Suddenly she noticed there was a white blur at the edge of her vision. She lowered her eyes to find the glowing figure of Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West. She didn't know if she should be scared or not. On the other hand, she had no idea how long he had been there and if he had been there for any length of time it was clear he didn't mean her any harm or he would have already acted.

_Maybe I haven't been able to see him clearly either._ She thought as she pulled one of her earphones from her ear.

"Would you like to join me my lord?" She asked courteously in a quiet voice, knowing he would hear her.

They stared at each other for long moments, silent but for the music playing on her iPod.

Kagome didn't think he would come but she decided to be patient and not react until he did. Her patience was paid off by the Inu Lord moving toward her. She forced herself to keep breathing as he sat next to her on the lip of the well. She swore she could feel the silk of his hakama pants but knew it was just her imagination so she focused back on the night sky.

They sat in silence for a while, both listening to the music. Kagome was unable to continue singing. Not with the demon lord sitting next to her. She just didn't have the confidence to sing in front of an audience. Even if it was only an audience of one.

Not singing however, made Kagome focus on her thoughts. She frowned as they flooded her mind, demanding to be heard and recognized.

"Have things ever come to your mind suddenly? Things that you most likely should have seen and noticed but didn't?" Kagome asked the silent demon. She doubted something like this would have happened to him but she wanted to see if she could get his opinion and she needed to start somehow.

"That happened to me tonight. I was trying to sleep but I was having trouble because of all the sounds. I tried to blank my mind and tune out the noise and that seemed to work, but then all these thoughts started coming to me. That's why I'm here so late. To try and sort through it all and figure out what to do." She explained, not worried about the reference to being there so late. He already knew where she was from since she had told him because of all the things she had been bringing for Rin.

"It would be funny, you know, all the things I hadn't noticed if it wasn't so sad and disturbing." She said after a time of silence. "Like the fact that Sango and Miroku haven't taught me how to defend myself in all the time I've known them. Miroku is a powerful monk in his own right so really, how hard could it be to take a few hours out of the day to teach me what he could when we're traveling?" She stated.

"And Sango? She's a demon slayer. She knows hand to hand combat as well as how to use a sword. Why couldn't she teach me? I would love to know how to defend myself with something other than a bow and arrows, and even with _that_ I've never been able to practice. Everything I've learned with a bow and arrows and even with my powers has been in the heat of battle!" She said in frustration as she stopped the song that was playing on her iPod and took the remaining earphone from her ear.

"Then there's Inuyasha. When I know we're going to be in the village for any length of time I ask Keade to teach me what she knows about being a miko, but it's like as soon as he finds out he's instantly rushing us back out to look for jewel shards. Never mind the fact that we've only been in the village for a day and were supposed to be there for a week. It's like he and the others don't want to me to know how to defend myself." She said in disbelief.

"I've also come to realize that I have absolutely no idea why I like him so much. I mean what is it about him that I'm supposed to love so much? His ears?! It's certainly not the way he treats me. Always calling me something derogatory instead of my name. Telling me I'm stupid, useless, weak, and always comparing me to Kikyou. Telling me she was stronger, she knew how to use her powers, she was better with the bow and arrows, smarter, prettier, never complained, could defend herself, she would never have gotten herself captured. On and on it went." She said quietly as she picked at the grass in front of her.

"I may be her reincarnation but I'm _not_ her and I refuse to _be_ her or his backup plan when she dies again. In fact, it's ridiculous that she's only 'alive' because she's got a piece of my soul. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to be missing a piece of your soul?! It's painful! That's what it is, especially when the piece is close to you!" She said with an angry frown as she finally gave in and rubbed her chest where the ache was.

"I've never told anyone this but when she's close, like she is now, she always pulls on my soul, trying to take it. The others always assumed that I'm sad because Inuyasha runs off to see her when she's close, and I'll admit that I usually am but for the most part it's the pain their seeing. It's horrendous!" She said sadly.

"And there's nothing I can do about it because I'm not strong enough to face her." She added just as sadly. "A part of me thinks that's why he doesn't want me to learn how to defend myself, so I can't take back that piece of my soul." She said suspiciously. "That and so I would always have to rely on him to protect me, but that doesn't explain why Sango and Miroku won't teach me." She said, continuing to let her thoughts out to the silent demon.

"Maybe he told them not to, but that would be just as bad as if they had decided on their own. Why would they even listen to him if he did tell them not to? They should be able to think for themselves, especially when they know right from wrong! They _know_ how dangerous it is out there and for them not to teach me just shows how honor less they are, and that they're not the friends I thought they were." She concluded with a small shake of her head.

"Another thing I've realized is how much he fights with me when I need to go home." She said thoughtfully. "I don't usually mention it unless we're running out of supplies, if I have tests to take, or if it's been so long that my family might think I'm dead. I shouldn't have to have fights and long arguments with him just to go home, and I shouldn't have to stress over him coming to drag me back here before I'm ready."

"And my mother sees all this! She sees how stressed out I am when I come home, and she sees how he treats me and speaks to me when he comes to get me. I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't like it, but she knows there's nothing she can do about it. Still, the _least_ he could do is not complain when I go home, seeing as how my mother is graciously allowing her only daughter to travel to a past she _knows_ is dangerous. Regardless of what it would mean for my time _and_ the past to leave the jewel unattended, she could very well have forbidden me from coming here."

"It's like he doesn't understand…no that's not it. He does understand. He just doesn't care what anyone else thinks or that I have responsibilities on the other side of the well. He may not care to think about what will happen after Naraku is defeated and the jewel wished away but I do. We don't know if I'll stay here or be sent back to my own time. What I'm worried about is if I'm sent back. That's why I'm trying to keep up with my studies. You need an education in order to succeed in my time. It's already hard enough to keep up with my studies when I'm spending all my time here instead of at home learning the different subjects every day like I'm supposed to. He makes it even harder to study here when I have time or when I have to go to my time and show that I understand the material." She complained.

"And now with these revelations I'm going through tonight I wonder what will happen if I end up staying in this time. The fact that my so called friends won't teach me how to defend myself is a major concern. Even with Naraku and the jewel gone there would still be low level demons who would want to eat me or kill me just for the hell of it, and I have no wish to be kidnapped and raped by human bandits just because I felt the need to walk alone from one village to the next! And the fact that Inuyasha won't stay in the village long enough for me to learn how to be a miko is concerning as well. Being a miko is the only thing I would have to support myself since I don't plan on being lazy and letting others take care of me." She said fiercely.

Kagome sighed. Most of her revelations had to do with Inuyasha. She wondered why they were all coming now. Why not before? Maybe because her feelings for him were blinding her. But did that mean she was getting over him or maybe a part of her realized that she had never really loved him.

_Could that be it? I __was__ only 15 when I was pulled down the well. He was the first guy that I had spent so much time around, and I suppose being saved all the time by a cute half demon would be romantic to a 15 year old._ She guessed uncertainly.

_But I'm not 15 anymore and I'm tired of putting up with his immaturity and indecisiveness. I deserve better then the constant verbal and emotional abuse he gives me!_ She thought with a frown, suddenly realizing that she really _didn't_ love him.

She couldn't love someone who treated her the way he did; who only cared about her because she could detect the jewel shards. Someone who was willing to let her walk around with a piece of her soul missing so they could have their dead love around. Someone who didn't want her to know how to defend herself, who was possessive around other males who were interested in her but didn't want her for himself.

For so long, since almost the beginning, she had constantly made excuses for him and the way he treated her. 'He doesn't mean it', 'he's under a lot of pressure', 'it's because of the way he grew up', 'he's never had a friend before', 'he's confused', 'he loved her first', 'he doesn't want to hurt me by choosing', etc. She was tired of it, all the excuses, and refused to continue to defend him.

"Why do you not leave the half-breed then?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously, speaking for the first time since entering the clearing.

"I would really like to but I can't. I'm nowhere near strong enough to go off on my own. I think I've established quite clearly that I don't know how to defend myself, and I definitely wouldn't be able to go up against anyone who possessed a jewel shard. The jewel is my responsibility after all, no matter what Inuyasha may think. He was only looking for them because he wanted to be a full demon. That and to keep them from Naraku, so it's really only me that needs to hunt jewel shards. I just don't have the means to do it on my own." She explained quietly.

The quiet demon lord took in the solemn miko's explanation as he gazed up into the night sky.

She was sight. She couldn't defend herself if she went off on her own. He knew she had the raw power but she didn't have the training to use it. The fact that the sacred jewel was her responsibility also explained why she just didn't go back to her time and stay there. She needed to put the jewel back together and she couldn't do that without training or someone to fight for her.

He could do both. She could travel with him and he could train her and fight for her. Her singing had drawn the curiosity of his beast and Sesshomaru himself had always had a certain fascination with the miko. At first it was because she had survived a very up close encounter with his poisonous acid, and then it had been because of her loyalty. He had been highly curious of the reason someone so loyal would give her affections to one so undeserving as the half-breed.

He had betrayed her with the dirt miko again and again, and she knew this. He himself had come across the hanyou and the dead one multiple times. He hadn't been able to understand why she would give her loyalty to someone who refused to give it in return.

Over time he had learned that she had some intelligence, was kind, unprejudiced, and was very powerful. He had never really had a conversation with her but she had said a great deal this night, which revealed that she was very intelligent. She had an education although from what she imparted it was incomplete and being hampered by her time in this era. As for her power, she didn't seem to believe that she was powerful which he knew was due to the half-breed's constant utterances of her weakness and her lack of training.

He could change that. She was worthy of his time. She had honor which most humans and youkai lacked. She had proved time and time again that she was loyal, which was something inu prized. And she was intelligent. Something females were not in this era. She was, indeed, worthy of a place in his pack.

_Yes. Now that the half-breed no longer has a strangle hold on her affections I believe I will offer her a solution to her problem._ He thought firmly, his beast rumbling in agreement.

"Have you considered that may be a possible reason for the half-breed to keep you untrained?" He asked. He certainly wouldn't put it pass the pup to simply be using her, especially with the dead one around. Keep the miko dependent on him so she wouldn't leave and go off on her own when she got tired of putting up with him.

"That is a possibility." She said thoughtfully, especially since she wasn't sure Kikyou could actually sense shards. "That might also be why he always comes to get me from home early. He's afraid I might not come back to detect shards for him." She said with a frown.

"This one will train you and help you with your responsibility of collecting jewel shards." Sesshomaru said after a time of silence and watched the miko look up at him. "While we are traveling this one will teach you how to use a sword, and train you in hand to hand combat as well as different ways to use your powers." He elaborated, wanting the miko to understand exactly what he was offering to do.

"Before we begin traveling however, you will learn all you can from the elder priestess." He concluded.

Kagome was wide eyed as she stared at the regal demon next to her. She could hardly believe what he was offering, and she certainly wasn't about to turn him down or question it. This was her chance to get away from Inuyasha. It was, after all, difficult to get over someone when you traveled with them and she did still have some residual feelings for the dog eared boy. Not to mention she wasn't sure she could trust Sango and Miroku and didn't want to be around them right now. This was also her chance to get to know the stoic demon lord. She painfully admitted that she had allowed Inuyasha and her feelings for him to twist her opinions and view of his elder brother.

"Okay." She said with a slow nod. "I think I'll spend my nights at home for the most part since I'll be here for a while learning from Keade. My family will appreciate seeing me more, and I can catch up on my studies. Speaking of studies…" She said but stopped when Sesshomaru lifted his hand.

"I will make sure there is time for you to study. Unlike the half-breed I understand that education is important." He assured her and listened as she released a happy sigh.

"He's going to be on my case as soon as I come to talk to Keade. He always knows when I'm here, except when he's otherwise occupied." She grumbled. "I just don't want to have to deal with him at all." She added.

"That is because he can smell you and sense your aura and power. You will need to learn to mask your aura and hide your scent if you wish to avoid him. I can teach you how to do that but you must learn how to access your power. Do you know how to meditate?" He asked and saw her nod.

"Do so and practice calling your power to you. I will be gone for two or three days to retrieve something you will need." He instructed and watched her nod obediently. "Is the half-breed the only one who can get through this well?" He asked as he looked into the dark depths.

"As far as I know yes, and I have no idea why. The only other person to try was Shippo and he couldn't get through." She answered calmly. "Shippo! He can travel with us right? I can't leave him with Inuyasha."

"He is the kitsune that travels with you?" Sesshomaru inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kagome answered instantly.

"He may travel with us. He will be a good companion for Rin." He agreed before standing and watching her get to her feet as well. He was reminded in that instant how small she was. Her head only came up to his chest a little below his shoulders.

"I will try the well when I return. If you do not hear from me by the third day then come back here. I will be waiting." He instructed.

"Okay. I will." Kagome said with a nod.

"Good. Now go and find your rest miko, and do not forget to meditate and practice." He said before he began to form his youki cloud beneath his feet and took to the air.

Kagome smiled as she watched him fly away, happy that she had decided to come through the well that night. With one last look at his disappearing form she turned and jumped into the well, the soft blue light of the time slip greeting her.

****MoaM****

_So my half-brothers miko will be traveling with me._ Sesshomaru thought as he flew toward his fortress.

_**Not his miko anymore.**_ His beast reminded him.

_No. Not anymore. She is now a part of my pack._ He thought as he continued on his way.

The miko would need appropriate clothing to wear in this era and even more so if she was to travel with him. He would have no one questioning her virtue because of the clothing she wore. Never mind the fact that she smelled innocent. If he had his way in a few days only those she allowed would be able to scent her. Not to mention humans could not smell her innocence. The half-breed might not care what people said and thought about her, but he was sure that she would if she knew. It was more than likely that she didn't know or she would have changed the way she dressed. He suspected however that it wouldn't have mattered since clothing in her time seemed vastly different.

So he would fix the problem like an alpha is supposed to. He provided for Rin and now he would provide for the miko. It was no hardship and she would need proper clothing to train in as well as wear for everyday use.

As Sesshomaru flew closer and closer to his fortress he began to imagine what would look good on the miko. He thought about what he knew of her personality and what she would be comfortable in. He considered that she would be training in hand to hand combat, handling weapons, and climbing out of the well often so she would need something that would provide ease of movement while keeping her modesty.

He didn't want her wearing priestess clothing. He had not accepted her into his pack because she was a miko, and from what he had been able to garner since first encountering her she did not like the clothing anyway. No. He had a couple of ideas he was sure she would enjoy, and he would appreciate seeing on her.

It was not long before the demon lord sighted his fortress and within moments he landed in the courtyard just beyond the gates. Guards bowed and greeted him respectfully as they welcomed him home. He responded with a nod of appreciation and acknowledgement as he made his way inside. Once inside he ordered the first maid he saw to summon his seamstress to his study.

Sesshomaru was only in his study a few moments before Aya, his seamstress, arrived. He commissioned her to make a few sets of a black and blue fighting outfit. He asked for three sets of female hakama pants and short kimono, three sets of long sleeve cheongsam dresses, and a pair of black boots similar to his. He asked for extra clothing to be made that he would give to the miko when they began to travel, but made it clear that the fighting outfit should be her priority and gotten to him as soon as possible.

While waiting for the clothing he took care of some paperwork and thought of the realizations the miko revealed to him. He wondered why the humans would not teach her how to defend herself. Perhaps they worried, like the half-breed, that if she did then she would leave if she got tired of dealing with Inuyasha. If she was not there to find the shards then they would really have no way of finding Naraku, which meant they would not get their revenge and in the case of the slayer, finding her sibling.

It was a possibility. After all he was sure that even Naraku would leave off dealing with the half-breeds pack without the miko with them since she was the one collecting the jewel shards. They would simply be roaming around following rumors at the very least but nothing more. They would be no threat to the spider at all.

_Perhaps they thought it would take up too much time. Time they could be using to find shards and hunt Naraku._ He considered as he signed a document.

That was possible as well from what he knew of the half-breed. He was an impatient pup; always rushing off even when there was no destination in mind and rushing into everything.

Perhaps it was some misguided attempt to keep her in his era longer. If she was not trained to use her powers properly then the hunt for Naraku would take longer since he might keep getting away instead of being severely injured or defeated by the miko's power.

He didn't think it was that since it would go against their need for revenge against the spider half demon, but sometimes humans didn't make sense.

_Could they be keeping anything else from her besides training? Could they be keeping secrets from her, things she should know?_ He wondered thoughtfully. It wouldn't surprise him if they were.

_Perhaps I should find out._ He considered. She would be traveling with him from now on and would be a part of his pack. He didn't want any surprises coming upon them after she cut ties with the half-breeds pack.

It wasn't as if it would be difficult to attain the information without being noticed. All the members of the half-breeds pack had the tendency to talk without a care of who may be around to overhear them, and he was skilled at hiding himself in such a way that he could become invisible to all senses.

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night and the next day dealing with his paperwork to get it out of the way and keep himself busy. It wasn't until late that evening that the clothing and boots he had asked for were brought to him. With those now in his possession he went to his armory and picked out a female practice sword for the miko, and secured a carrying bag to put it all in.

The next morning he gathered Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, and placed the full carrying bag in one of the saddle bags before they left. When they got close to Inuyasha's forest he retrieved the bag with the boots and clothing, but decided to leave the sword in the saddle bag to give to the miko before he started her training.

The demon lord instructed his pack to stop in the clearing with the bone eating well and continued on ahead of them. On his way he discovered that the monk and slayer were going to her village, and that the half-breed was still with the dead one.

_I shall inform the miko and see what she does with the information._ He decided before considering what else he had learned.

He had caught Inuyasha's scent on the monk as well as on the slayer. He had a suspicion about why the half-breeds scent was on both humans but he would need proof before he said anything to the miko. He did not want to upset his new pack member unnecessarily if it turned out he was mistaken.


	2. Ingenious and Developing Warmth

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase Two: Ingenious and Developing Warmth_

Kagome woke up on the morning of the first day Sesshomaru said he would possibly be back and rolled out of bed and headed down to the kitchen.

She had done as he instructed and meditated the pass few days trying to gain access to her power. Before meditating she had used some of that time and had done a lot of thinking. After going through the well the night of her conversation with Sesshomaru she had gone over everything she had said, her revelations, and his offer.

She didn't at all regret accepting his offer.

It was her chance to get away from Inuyasha and get over what remained of her feelings for him. She didn't love him. Of that she was sure. She had been a naïve fifteen year old who thought he was cute and that he cared about her and what happened to her. She knew now that he cared more for finding jewel shards, hunting Naraku, and following after Kikyou whenever he caught her scent.

Besides that he had serious anger issues. She had ignored it when she first met him and denied it as time went by, but she was pass done lying to herself. He was always getting testy when she revealed something Kikyou had done to her or done that undermined their group. He was always getting on her case when Kouga came around doing his usual claiming act as if she had asked him to come and claim her.

Shippo was always on the brunt end of his fist whenever he was irritated, angry or even embarrassed. Always beating him and yelling at him for seemingly just being the innocent yet mischievous child he was. It was almost like he had a problem with Shippo specifically, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

Beyond that problem he was controlling. He never wanted her to go home, always wanted her to cook for him, and always got angry when any male showed an interest in her. Yelling at her, sometimes manhandling her like it was her fault guys were interested in her. She was seventeen years old now. Two years she had been putting up with Inuyasha and his abusive behavior, and she was officially done with it. She absolutely wasn't going to put herself through that anymore.

Sesshomaru's offer was her chance to get away from the others as well. She didn't want to be around Sango and Miroku. She didn't know what was up with them not teaching her skills that would be good for her to know, especially if she ended up staying in the past. She hoped that putting distance between her and them would help her understand and see more clearly. After all she had heard it said that when you're around something for so long you no longer see the situation clearly, no longer notice the little things.

Traveling with the western lord would hopefully allow her the chance to get to know him better, and see him as a separate person from Inuyasha. She wanted to have her own opinion of him from first-hand information and not second hand. Already she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about her studies while she was with him. He had made a point of reassuring her that she would be able to do her school work when she needed to. She couldn't wait to learn what he was going to teach her, and she definitely couldn't wait for the opportunity to finally learn from Keade. She was so excited.

Then there was the benefit to Shippo. He would be away from the violence Inuyasha always felt the need to bestow on him, and he would have another child to play with so he wouldn't just be surrounded by older people. She knew he was older then all of them in actual years except Inuyasha, but mentally he was still a child, at least where it counted. And she was sure the same would apply to Rin. She would actually have someone to play with besides the grumpy kappa, and she would be less likely to wander off and get lost or hurt.

When Kagome had done all the thinking on the situation that she felt was necessary she really began to meditate, looking for her power. Hour after hour she sat out behind her house in the grass enjoying the peace and quiet as she searched for her power. She obviously knew it was there but she had trouble calling it to her. She remembered all the times she had drawn her bow and arrows and purified a demon, and she considered why she could call her powers in those situations but not whenever she wanted to.

_I wonder if it was just because those situations were life threatening or if it was the presence of a demon, maybe because it was an attacking demon._ She wondered thoughtfully.

To help herself she got out one of the bows and an arrow that her grandfather used for praying and rituals. Then she set the arrow and drew on the bow, the arrow aimed at a tree in the distance, as she thought about an aggressive attacking demon, wanting to purify, wanting to protect.

The flat tip of the arrow glowed instantly, a bright pink star twinkling along the narrow wooden surface before expanding to engulf the entire arrow. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth in her body, the latent feeling of peace, and tried to memorize that feeling.

She then went back into her meditation position and thought of that warmth and peace, searching for it. Minutes later she found it at what she thought was the center of her body glowing warmly and radiating that peace. She imagined drawing on it, pulling it up toward the outside of her body for her to use, and felt the warmth spreading through her body. She opened her eyes and saw the pink light of her reiki glowing around her. She imagined releasing it and watched as the glowing light faded back inside her, the warmth receding back into the center of her body.

As Kagome ate her breakfast she remembered how she had smiled at her success and practiced calling forth her reiki over and over again, each time faster then the last.

Once she finished her breakfast she showered and dressed comfortably then got started on some of her homework while she waited to see if Sesshomaru would arrive that day.

****MoaM****

Sesshomaru stood on the lip of the old bone eater's well before allowing himself to drop into its depths. His eyes widened slightly as he was engulfed by a warm blue light that slowed his fall before gently depositing him on the well floor. He leapt out of the well and gazed around the small enclosure before heading up the stairs and to the doors where he could see light peeking through the cracks.

After opening the doors and adapting to the smell as best he could he made his way toward the dwelling where he could sense the miko. Just before he reached the door it opened to reveal a smiling miko welcoming him inside. She had obviously seen or sensed him coming.

Once inside he was introduced to her mother and greeted her politely respecting that she was the miko's mother, and remembering the miko's words about how her mother had witnessed the half-breeds behavior toward her and the woman graciously letting her daughter travel to the past. The miko then brought him up to her bedroom and invited him to settle on her surprisingly comfortable bed.

"This is for you. For training." Sesshomaru said as he placed the bag on the bed next to him. "On my way here I learned that the monk and slayer have gone to her village, and the half-breed is still with the dead one." He informed her as he watched her open the bag.

"Hmm…that's a good thing." Kagome decided after a few moments. "This way I won't have to deal with them when I speak to Keade." She added as she pulled out something that felt cool and soft against her skin.

She gasped lightly as she pulled out a pair of pure black silk hakama pants and a black silk short kimono with a floral royal blue design. She looked in the bag again and pulled out a royal blue obi with black swirls on it similar to Sesshomaru's sash.

"Oh wow. Thank you." Kagome said as she ran her fingers over the clothes. "I'm going to go try them on." She said excitedly before rushing out of her room and to the bathroom.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and pulled on the cool silks, shivering at how nice they felt against her skin. She was surprised to find ties at the ends of the hakama, but thought it made sense since she didn't think tucking them into shoes would be comfortable. She easily tied them around her ankles, smiling at the slight puff that she had always wondered how Sesshomaru achieved, and then wrapped the kimono closed and picked up the obi.

Kagome stared at the obi and bit her lip uncertainly. She had no idea how to tie it properly and she didn't want to just tie it any kind of way. So she gathered her clothes and went back to her room still holding her kimono closed. She placed her clothes on the chair in front of her desk before turning to the demon lord.

"Can you help me please?" She asked shyly. "I don't know how to tie this." She admitted, and stepped forward when he motioned her forward. She handed him the obi and stood still as he wrapped the silk around her waist and listened as he quietly explained how to do it so she could do it on her own.

"Thank you." She said as she smoothed the silk that hung down her thighs then gasped as she watched Sesshomaru pull a pair of boots from the bag. They were black and looked very similar to the ones he wore. She put them on and sighed at how comfortable they were. She took a few steps to make sure then smiled brightly at Sesshomaru.

"I love it! The whole thing. I'm going to wear this all the time not just for training." She declared. "The whole outfit is so comfortable and feels nice against my skin. Even the shoes feel good against my feet." She exclaimed and looked in the bag and was happy to see more clothes of the same color.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval, glad that she liked the clothing. This let him know that she would like the other clothes he had ordered made for her. He thought she looked appropriate for traveling with him. She looked modest yet appealing as well.

"Good. Youkai and ningin alike think, from your usual attire, that you are a whore." He said bluntly. "It doesn't matter if they like your personality they still think you are of easy virtue and judge you because of it." He explained.

Kagome stared in horror at the information. She never knew about that. Why hadn't anyone ever said anything? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. Not one of them had said a word. And why hadn't _she_ noticed? Was this one more thing she had been oblivious to? Well, no more.

"I'll make sure to dress properly from now on." She assured him. "I dressed in my school uniform because I didn't want to look like Kikyou, and it was honestly easier to replace when it got damaged." She said, feeling the need to explain herself.

From there they settled on her bed and Sesshomaru decided that before they began to work with Kagome's power he would explain what it meant to be a part of a pack since it was clear Inuyasha never did. He explained that a pack was a family yet it didn't automatically mean blood relatives were included. Membership was based on loyalty, personality, character, strength, and morals.

He went on to explain that an alpha was the leader of the pack, and an alpha's role was to guard, to guide, to protect- fighting for pack members. Not just physical protection of the body, but protection of the mind and emotionally as well. An alpha teaches them how to protect themselves, and provides for them in terms of clothing, weapons, food, etc.

Kagome nodded as she listened to Sesshomaru's explanation. It made complete sense. She understood that Sesshomaru was alpha, leader, and that he was now her alpha. His allowing her to travel with him was his offer to join his pack, his family. That meant Shippo was joining his family as well. They were leaving Inuyasha's pack, leaving his nonexistent guidance, leaving his barely there protection, and leaving his guardianship to join Sesshomaru's pack.

She understood the significance of his giving her clothes. He wasn't just doing it to be kind or just because of how others would view her. He was doing it because he was alpha and it was his job to provide for her. She also understood that his being alpha was the main reason he was going to be training her as well. This all reminded her that he provided for Rin, so she was confident that he would do the same for Shippo.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied that Kagome understood and had no questions he announced that it was time they begin her instruction. They moved to a grassy area outside the back of her house, and he began to coach her on how to hide her aura and scent.

"Pull all of your power to one point inside yourself and keep it there. Picture something helping you to do this if you need to." Sesshomaru instructed calmly.

Kagome sat in the grass with her legs crossed and her eyes closed as she listened to her alpha's deep voice. She didn't have a problem pulling her reiki to a point inside herself, but she was having trouble keeping it in place. Thick tendrils kept getting away from the small swirling pink ball that was her power, so she tried to think of something that could help her hold it all in place.

She considered it as she gazed internally at her energy. She knew it could be anything but it would only help her if she actually believed it was something strong enough to work. After a few moments she came up with the perfect idea. She pictured Sesshomaru's true form, large and pure white with red and turquoise eyes, curling around the small swirl of energy complete with swishing tail and growls. She relaxed her hold on her reiki and was happy that her idea worked.

"Okay." She said quietly signaling that she was ready to continue.

"Now create a barrier around yourself that will block your scent. Use your imagination, command it to do what you want. It is your power after all." He instructed as he slowly circled her on light feet. "Do not worry about being sensed because of the barrier. It does not take nearly enough power. It can only be sensed if someone is close to you, and if you concentrate you can make it so that it cannot be sensed no matter how close they are." He quietly assured her.

Kagome appreciated the assurance. That knowledge would definitely help her feel secure when she was using her barrier. She could admit that she would be anxious that Inuyasha would sense the barrier and try to investigate. If he cared enough to anyway.

She took a slow deep breath and imagined a barrier, an invisible barrier surrounding herself that would mask her scent. She had no idea how she would know if it worked, but suddenly she _knew_. It was hard to describe but it was almost as if she felt the barrier form around her.

"Hn…good." Sesshomaru said as her scent suddenly cut off. "Now release your barrier and your hold on your reiki and do it all again." He instructed as he continued his slow circuit around her.

They continued on for over an hour and when Sesshomaru was satisfied that Kagome had mastered suppressing her power and masking her scent they went through the well so Kagome could speak to Keade. She greeted a happy Rin, said her farewell to Sesshomaru, and then was off toward the village satisfied that Inuyasha would not know she was around unless he saw her with his own eyes.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo exclaim as she entered Keade's hut and within moments found her arms filled with a little kitsune.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome said happily as she hugged his warm little body.

"Wow Kagome. These are nice." Shippo said as he ran a small hand over her kimono, careful of his claws. "Where did you get them?" He asked curiously.

"They were a gift." She answered simply. "I need to talk to you about something important after I speak to Keade okay." She added seriously as she sat them both down near the fire pit.

"Okay." Shippo agreed and then sat quietly listening as she spoke to Keade. She was acting differently and he could sense that something big was going to happen. He just hoped it was a good thing.

"Hi Keade." She greeted the elderly woman after she settled Shippo next to her.

"Hello child." Keade greeted. "How have ye been?" She asked gently as she eyed the black and blue silks.

"I've been doing well actually." Kagome answered. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and making some important decisions." She added seriously. She looked at Shippo and took a steadying breath before looking back at the older priestess.

"I won't be traveling with Inuyasha anymore, and he won't be interrupting my attempts to get trained anymore." She stated clearly. "I'll be traveling with someone else, and I won't be leaving until I've learned all I can." She finished firmly, wanting the older woman to know that she was completely serious.

"Very good child." Keade said with a nod. She was definitely pleased by this. She had been wanting to pass on her knowledge to Kagome for a long time now. She had also thought the knowledge would help in her quest to assemble the sacred jewel. Beyond that she was happy Kagome was taking action for herself.

"Can you not tell the others that I won't be traveling with them?" Kagome asked quietly. "If they complain about not finding any jewel shards without me tell them to have Kikyou do it." She added and watched Keade nod her agreement.

"I'll be spending my nights at home so my family can see me and spend time with me, but it's also because I don't want to stay here since Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sleep here. I don't want to be around them right now, and I definitely want as little contact with Inuyasha as possible." She explained.

Keade nodded her understanding. She had noticed changes within the shard hunting group and had been confused by it, especially since Kagome and young Shippo weren't at all changed. It now appeared that Kagome had either discovered the reason or was splitting from the group for her own reasons. Either way she was standing up for herself, and Keade couldn't be prouder. Such things weren't done in her time but they were in Kagome's from what she understood. She thought that was a good thing. Kagome needed that attitude if she was to thrive and survive.

"When would ye like to begin?" She asked as she looked to the young woman.

"Tomorrow would be good." Kagome answered, wanting to get started as soon as possible. "What time do you want me here?" She asked.

"In the morning around the usual time ye wake up when ye are here." Keade said and Kagome nodded.

"I'll be here and ready to learn." Kagome said with a smile then moved on to her next request. "There's something else I wondered. Do you know of a way to seal the well against Inuyasha?" She asked with a frown. "I don't want him to be able to come get me or be around my family." She added.

Keade sighed sadly. She had known that it might come to that one day, so she had prepared an Ofuda charm just in case Kagome ever asked. Still, she had hoped it would never be used. Hoped that Kagome never asked, and that she never had to mention it.

"I managed to get a strand of Inuyasha's hair and tied it into the charm so it is tied to him specifically." She explained. "Ye must place the charm somewhere on the well and say a prayer to make it work. Ye will also need to add a bit of your power into it as well." She cautioned.

"I'll be able to do it." Kagome said with a nod. "I've been meditating for a few days now working on calling my reiki anytime I want. I finally managed to do it, so I won't have any problems with the Ofuda charm and I won't have to worry about that for my lessons either." She explained.

"Congratulations child." Keade said with a smile. "That will allow us to get started right away in the morning."

Now that those issues were taken care of Kagome wanted to leave before Inuyasha showed up, so she and Shippo thanked the older woman and left the small hut. She carried Shippo out of the village and began to speak to him once they reached the route to the well clearing.

"You know how I said these clothes were a gift?" She asked and watched her kit nod. "Well they were a gift from Lord Sesshomaru. He's the one we're going to be traveling with now." She explained quietly as she made her way along the trail.

"You'll be staying with him while I'm learning from Keade, so you can get used to being around him. Not to mention you'll have Rin to play with." She added.

Shippo gasped in horror. Lord Sesshomaru?! They were going to be traveling with that scary demon, and Kagome wanted him to stay with the demon lord? Alone?! His eyes widened as he imagined it. As far as he was concerned it wouldn't matter if Rin was there. The demon lord treated her differently then he did everyone.

"Shippo I want you to forget everything you've heard about him from Inuyasha." She said as she saw his horror and beginning panic. "I want you to learn about him yourself. I'm going to be doing the same thing." She told him as they continued down the path.

"The only reason I disliked him before was because of the things Inuyasha always said, and because of the feelings I had for Inuyasha. Since I liked him so much I was willing to believe anything he said." She admitted and Shippo nodded hesitantly, still unsure about traveling with such a dangerous demon.

"I know he's very powerful and doesn't show many emotions. I know that can be scary, but he's never attacked us directly." She pointed out. "In fact, the only time he's ever attacked me was when I got in the way of his confrontations with Inuyasha. If I had stayed out of it and minded my own business he wouldn't have come after me."

"So keep that in mind okay. We're going to be a part of his pack now and under his protection, so there will be no need for him to try and hurt us." She tried to assure him.

"Now we won't be telling the others that we're not traveling with them anymore, and if anyone comes around asking you why you're with Sesshomaru tell them you're staying with him to spend time with Rin. I have no doubt that Inuyasha at the very least will make an appearance and want to know why you're hanging around his hated half-brother." She explained.

"It won't all be fun and games. I'm going to teach you and Rin how to read, write, and do math. That way you can study while I'm studying, and I won't be distracted by you two playing. It will also give Sesshomaru a break from the noise since his ears are much more sensitive then what we're used to with Inuyasha." Kagome explained patiently, wanting Shippo to understand.

"Besides my lessons with Keade, Sesshomaru will also be teaching me how to use my power in a different way than she will. He'll also teach me how to defend myself the way Sango can, and if you make a good impression it's possible he might teach you as well. I'm well aware that you need to learn things only a demon can teach you." She finished as she looked at him. With the explanation Sesshomaru had given her about packs and alpha's she was sure he would be teaching Shippo, but she wanted Shippo to be polite and to take him much more seriously than he ever had with Inuyasha.

"Okay Kagome. I promise to try and keep an open mind, and make the best impression I can." Shippo said with a firm nod.

He knew that Kagome was right. There were things he needed to learn that she couldn't teach him. He had tried to get Inuyasha to teach him but he never would. He was always yelling at him and telling him to get lost. He had eventually decided that Inuyasha himself didn't know so he had stopped asking.

They continued walking and soon found themselves in the well clearing with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. She brought Shippo over to Sesshomaru and introduced him properly, proud that he spoke to the older demon clearly while looking him in the eye, before she let him go play with Rin.

Kagome then sat near Sesshomaru and told him that Keade had agreed to teach her and that they would start in the morning. She then explained that she had let the older woman know that she and Shippo wouldn't be traveling with the others anymore, and that she keep her silence about that fact. Luckily Keade had agreed with no problem. She also informed him that she had explained the situation to Shippo, and that he too would be keeping his silence.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. He was pleased that there would be no trouble getting the lessons she needed to control her reiki. He approved of not letting her old pack know that she was no longer going to travel with them. That way she wouldn't have to deal with any of them trying to question her and talk her into going back to them. He also approved of informing the kit of the situation as well. He had heard most of what she had said to the kit on their way here, and was pleased that the miko was willing to get to know him instead of relying on the half-breeds words. That she had instructed the kit to do the same said a lot about his new pack member's character.

Kagome then told him about the Ofuda charm that Keade had ready for her to use to seal the well against Inuyasha, and what the older priestess told her about what she used to make it.

Sesshomaru thought it was a good idea to seal the well against the half-breed. He was sure to try and get the miko when he got tired of waiting for her, and now that he had met her mother he thought the idea was best. Her mother shouldn't have to deal with the half-breeds coarseness and shouldn't be allowed to have an influence on her younger brother.

"You should put the charm on now so it will be done and you will not have to worry about it should the half-breed appear unexpectedly." He advised her.

"You're right." Kagome said with a nod before she got up and moved toward the well as she pulled out the charm from within her kimono.

She stepped around to the back of the well and placed the Ofuda charm on the aged wood just under the protruding lip. She then said a short prayer while channeling a small spark of her reiki into it, asking to keep the well safe and to keep Inuyasha from crossing through so that she and her family would be safe.

Once she finished she watched the charm glow a light purple before sinking into the wood and disappear from sight. There was a slight pulse from the well and she got the feeling that it had worked.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded once, having felt the pulse as well and gathered that it had worked.

From there she settled back in her seat near Sesshomaru and they talked quietly; Kagome learning more about being in a pack, her role as alpha female, and what he would be teaching her.

****MoaM****

The next morning Kagome was up early, dressed in the clothes and boots Sesshomaru had given her, well fed and on her way through the well. She made sure her power was hidden and her scent was masked with the barrier she had learned so Inuyasha wouldn't know she was around. Once through she climbed to the top and was helped out of the well by Sesshomaru.

"Miko." He greeted her quietly as she settled her feet onto the grass.

"Good morning." She replied quietly before looking around to see that he and Ah-Un were the only ones awake.

Sesshomaru nodded and then silently walked with her along the trail until they were within sight of the village and then stopped.

"Thank you for keeping me company. I'll see you when my lessons are done for the day." Kagome said before continuing on into the village.

When she arrived at Keade's hut she greeted the elderly woman and declined the offered food saying she had eaten before coming. They then walked quietly to a clearing on the other side of the village just a ways away from a little herb garden that was being started.

"Is there anything ye would like to learn first?" Keade asked.

"Barriers." Kagome answered instantly. "I've already learned one to mask my scent and another to hide my power, but I want to learn more. I want to be able to place barriers to protect my camp and Shippo or anyone who needs it. She explained and Keade nodded.

"Making those types of barriers uses the same concept that ye used to mask ye scent and reiki. Instead of wanting to hide an aspect of ye-self ye need to want to protect. To protect ye-self, another person, a group of people, or even an object or dwelling. Ye need to be clear and specific on what ye want when making the barrier." She explained.

"Create a barrier around ye-self that will protect ye and purify an attacking demon." Keade instructed.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted before willing her power to erect it. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by a dome of slightly transparent warm pink light.

Keade's eye widened at the strength she could feel radiating off the barrier, but she nodded her approval as she circled the barrier inspecting it.

"Good. Now dispel it and create a larger one as if ye were covering a camp site." She instructed again.

Kagome did as instructed and again Keade announced her approval. This continued on for the rest of the morning. Keade instructed Kagome to make larger and smaller barriers. Barriers that would keep demons out, give a sting of warning, or purify on contact.

They stopped for a break and to eat lunch before continuing the lessons this time in another direction. Keade wanted to see if Kagome was capable of creating simple objects with her reiki since she believed the younger priestess was powerful enough to do it, especially after sensing the strength of her barriers. This would also give her practice in manipulating her reiki, which was something she really needed.

"I want ye to try forming objects with ye reiki. Attempt something small and we shall go from there." Keade said as she shifted her position.

Kagome nodded and considered what she should try to make. She honestly didn't have a clue. Then she remembered what Sesshomaru had told her before about using her imagination. She decided to take that to heart. Who knew what she could do with her reiki when her mind was her only limit.

She closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her with her palms facing each other slightly spaced apart, and pictured a small ball the size of a golf ball. Keeping the picture firmly in mind she pulled on some of her reiki and opened her eyes to see a solid pink ball between her hands. She parted her hands more and imagined a square, and watched as the small ball morphed into a small square.

She heard Keade gasp lightly but she continued on with different shapes. Pyramids, rectangles, ovals, triangles, pentagons, hexagons, octagons, cylinders, cones, stars, and diamonds. Then she decided to try for a color change and the diamond shape she stopped on faded from pink to purple. Again she heard Keade gasp in surprise but she didn't look up. Purple shifted into yellow, then red, then blue, green, brown, orange, gray, black, gold, silver, torquiest, maroon, sky blue, and into light green.

Kagome frowned as an idea popped into her head and she decided to try it. She formed a simple barrier around herself to keep demons out. It came out pink as usual and she tried to change it to gold. She laughed happily as the color instantly shifted to the gold she desired.

"I'm impressed." Keade admitted. "How did ye manage it?"

"I used my imagination." She answered simply.

They moved to sit down and Kagome continued creating different shapes in different colors before moving on to try and make other objects. She created flowers, rocks, small animals, then moved on to weapons.

Although she was creating these objects she had yet to actually touch them. So she created a small throwing dagger and grabbed the handle. She was surprised that it was solid and sharp. She shoved it into the ground in front of her and watched as it pierced the dirt. That instantly let her know she could use the weapons she created, so with that development she created an arrow and nodded to herself as she touched the sharp point.

"If ye ever run out of arrows ye can make your own." Keade said as she understood what Kagome was doing.

"That is enough for today." She announced. "Tomorrow we will work on ye archery skills. For now, I want ye to practice making barriers and manipulating ye reiki as ye have been doing. That way ye will eventually be able to do it without much thought."

"I will." Kagome promised and walked Keade back to her hut. "Thanks for the lesson. I'll see you in the morning." She said with a smile and watched Keade nod before stepping into her hut.

She then turned and made her way to the well clearing. After arriving and exchanging quiet greetings with Sesshomaru she told him about her lesson and showed him what she had learned.

Sesshomaru hummed, the sound like a slight rumble, and instructed her on connecting barriers that weren't for personal use to the ground, so she wouldn't lose energy maintaining it or risk being injured by an attempt to penetrate the barrier.

Once he was satisfied with her performance he had her practice making different kinds of weapons and trying to use them. He imposed upon her that sometimes situations called for the use of a different kind of weapon then she was used to using. Just like he didn't always use his sword. Instead he used his acid whip or his claws.

Besides that he privately considered that he wanted to see if the miko displayed any latent talent for one or more of the weapons she created. So to that end he watched as she created swords of various width and length, long and short daggers, senbon needles, shuriken stars, whips- hand held and purifying, spears, staffs, axes, hammers, and more.

The evening was definitely interesting for the small pack as Sesshomaru instructed Kagome and she performed to his specifications as the remaining members watched.

****MoaM****

A few days after her first lesson with Keade Kagome rushed into the well clearing after her training was done for the day and headed straight for the well.

"I'll be right back." She said before she hopped into the well and disappeared in a blue light. When she reappeared she had a full book bag with her.

She excitedly explained to Sesshomaru, who was sitting against the side of the well, what she had learned during her lesson with Keade. She had been learning and experimenting with different types of barriers. Before that day she had only focused on making protection barriers.

Sesshomaru hummed and told her to demonstrate.

Kagome focused and put up a skin tight colorless barrier around herself that blocked any sound she made, any scent, and made her invisible. She then moved from where she stood to carefully sit right next to him. When she dropped her barrier Sesshomaru was surprised, pleased, and proud, and he allowed it to show in his eyes.

That surprised her into staring into his eyes, wanting to make sure what she saw wasn't just her imagination. She quickly determined that it hadn't been her imagination, but she quickly surprised herself in thinking how very attractive he was. It didn't help that he stared right back at her, holding her gaze until her heart started to pound and yet she didn't look away.

_What would happen if I kissed him?_ She wondered softly before her eyes widened. She tore her eyes away from his and looked down as her face flamed away, but then his clawed hand came into her view and lifted her chin, forcing her eyes back to his.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Do not fight what you are feeling, do not think about it. Simply allow yourself to feel." Sesshomaru stated quietly before removing his fingers from her chin.

Kagome was surprised and shocked at his words but didn't say anything. She just continued to look at him and saw in his eyes the hidden meaning in his words.

He was attracted as well and didn't plan on resisting whatever developed between them.

Kagome nodded and smiled softly and began showing him what she had brought for the children.

She pulled out of her book bag various coloring books, color pencils and crayons for Rin and Shippo to use while she was training so they wouldn't be loud and hyper all the time around Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"I used these for Shippo while I was studying during our travels, but most of the time Inuyasha distracted him or purposely picked a fight just to cause trouble or disrupt my studying." She explained as she put the materials away.

Sesshomaru watched as she neatly put everything back in her bag and when she was finished he informed her of the coming trouble.

"The half-breed approaches. Now would be the best opportunity to test your new barrier against him." He said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she held in a gasp before focusing on her reiki. She imagined what she wanted- invisibility, no scent, and no sound, then willed the skin tight barrier in place. _My Concealing Barrier._ She decided to name it as she watched her alpha look away and toward the playing children.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted just before running into the clearing only to stop short at the sight of his hated half-brother. He sneered as she crossed his arms and looked around.

"Oi bastard. Where's Kagome?" He asked loudly.

"Obviously not here or can your inferior senses not even tell that?" Sesshomaru said without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Where did the wench go?" Inuyasha growled as he fumed at the insult. "I can tell by her fading scent that she was here." He snapped.

"Through the well." Sesshomaru said casually as he made a mental note to remind the miko to keep her scent barrier up all the time even when she removed her other barriers.

Inuyasha sprinted the distance and leapt into the well only to end up at the bottom, still in his time. He jumped and let himself fall again, but again nothing happened.

Kagome stayed perfectly still at Sesshomaru's side and watched as Inuyasha appeared out of the well and listened as he cursed loudly, happy that her Concealing Barrier worked against him. She couldn't believe the tantrum he was throwing because he couldn't get through the well, and wondered if he would have reacted the same to not being able to find her if he had been able to get through.

She honestly had no idea, and she didn't like that. What if he behaved that way around her family?

There had been times when she hadn't been home when he arrived, and she came back to find her mother giving her strange uneasy looks, her grandfather had always been out in one of the sheds not to be seen for a while, and her little brother had always been in his room or gone from the house. When she saw Souta with Inuyasha around after those times he had been hesitant to approach him.

Now that she thought about it, it was obvious that Inuyasha had thrown a tantrum around her family and made them uneasy. She wondered why they hadn't said anything. Then it clicked. They hadn't said anything because of her feelings toward him. Maybe they thought she wouldn't believe them.

Kagome sighed. It was entirely possible that she wouldn't have believed them. After all, she had believed Inuyasha about Sesshomaru's supposedly bad character, and many other things simply because of the way she felt about him.

Yes she was _very_ happy that her barrier worked, and that the seal on the well did as well.

She was even _happier_ that her feelings for Inuyasha were nearly gone.

"Silence half-breed." Sesshomaru said coldly. "If you wish to be such a disgrace you can do so elsewhere." He said before flicking him away with his acid whip.

"He is gone." He assured the miko once Inuyasha was a good distance away, and watched as she became visible again. He instantly caught her scent but it faded just as quickly. He was pleased that she had wasted no time masking her scent.

"I hope I don't have to speak to him for a long time." Kagome said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru said nothing but silently decided to try and make that happen for her. He knew that she would have to face the whelp at some point, but he could make sure it was on their terms and that she was ready for it.

Kagome shook off the encounter she had just witnessed and called Rin and Shippo over and showed them the things she had brought for them. She wasted no time explaining that the materials were for them to use when she was training, and once they were traveling when she was training and studying.

From then on time passed easily enough. Kagome trained daily with Keade and learned many things. She learned to heal with her reiki, how to use herbs to heal, how to make Ofuda charms, how to read sutras and make them, how to make subduing necklaces, and perfected her archery skills. Beyond that she had learned through experimentation to do many unique things with her reiki; things she had never thought a priestess could do.

Besides that she realized that she was starting her training with Sesshomaru as well. After her lessons with Keade she would tell him what she learned, demonstrating if she could, and he would augment that by giving her tips or telling her about different methods that would make using her power easier and more efficient. He would also instruct her on things that would take her lessons with Keade further, expanding on her growing abilities.

It was nice. He was always calm and precise in the way he spoke to her, and most importantly he had patience and didn't get frustrated if she didn't pick up on something quickly.

It made her more secure and excited about traveling with him. If these were the things he was teaching her now she couldn't wait to see what he would show her when the possibility for interruptions was gone.


	3. Traveling with a Daiyoukai

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase Three: __Traveling with a Daiyoukai_

After witnessing Inuyasha trying to get through the well, and throwing a tantrum in front of Sesshomaru, Kagome had taken to placing a barrier around the area she and Keade used when she was training to keep him away from her. She made sure to make it so that no one, human, demon or half, could see or hear inside the barrier, and so that the red Tetsaiga wouldn't work on it.

She didn't care if he knew it was there just as long as he was unable to interrupt her training. She knew he hadn't tried it, but she was still confident that her barrier would hold up against it.

She had also taken to using her concealing barrier during the times Sesshomaru wasn't around to walk with her, and during her walks coming back from training. That way she was assured of not having a confrontation with Inuyasha, or Sango and Miroku for that matter. She hadn't seen them and didn't know if they were back yet, but she had no wish to see or speak to them either.

Aside from that development Kagome had gotten to know Sesshomaru a little better during the time she spent training her powers with him and Keade. They had silently decided to begin learning about each other since discovering they were attracted to each other. There was no discussion at all. Sesshomaru just began speaking one day, and she went along with it.

He told her about what it was like to be a lord. He described in his quiet yet deep voice the duties involved in maintaining and protecting the western lands, all the politics involved with the other demon lords, the irritations that plagued him, the unwanted female advances, and the mating offers from nearly every quarter.

She told him about her travels with her old pack since she knew that he wanted to know, but wouldn't ask. As far as she was concerned he needed to know if there was going to be anything between them. She refused to be put through what Inuyasha put her through again. She described the experience of being pulled down the well for the first time, meeting Inuyasha, Keade, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, Kikyou's revival and the subsequent meetings and dealings with her, and the constant insults and demeaning names she endured from Inuyasha.

After hearing about the half-breed's behavior toward the miko Sesshomaru decided to tell her what he knew of Inuyasha's childhood, so she could decide for herself if she wished to continue to believe what the half-breed had told her.

He revealed to her that his hatred of his half-brother had nothing to do with the circumstances of his birth. He had been old enough to understand why his father had gone to Inuyasha's mother. His own mother was cold and careless, and the princess had been a kind warm female.

What Sesshomaru hadn't liked was that his father had betrayed his mate. He was of the opinion that his father should have never mated his mother if he couldn't live with her personality. It went against Inu instincts, as well as plain honor, to disrespect your mate in such a way.

His problem with Inuyasha was that he was deceitful and unnecessarily violent.

Contrary to what the whelp had said, after his mother, Izayoi, had died he had taken him in because he was of his father's blood. That had been a mistake. Inuyasha had been angry, and hurt everyone Sesshomaru put in charge of looking after him. He wasn't just talking about minor scratches either; the boy had been ripping open skin and breaking bones.

Sesshomaru said he hadn't seen him be violent in that way since before he met the dirt priestess, but after watching him and interacting with him after Kagome had come into his life, and his pack began to form, he came to the conclusion that the whelp was actually hiding those violent tendencies by fighting his enemies and those who picked fights with him.

He had even tested that theory during his many fights with the half-breed, and saw that he was more intense, more violent in his actions then he had been in previous years. One could say the excessive violence was just for Sesshomaru, but he had fought him before and he hadn't been that violent despite his hatred for him.

He had even witnessed the times the half-breed had struck the kit, and saw it for what it was. It was the half-breed's way of releasing his violent urges without suspicion. Although, in that case he thought there might be more to it than that. Something he was feeling specifically toward the kit.

Sesshomaru explained that once he realized those violent instances toward his staff were becoming frequent he tried to figure out why it was happening. It hadn't taken him long to recall what he had learned of the half-breed's time with his mother. When Izayoi had taken Inuyasha and gone to live with her family he had some spies keep watch occasionally and report back to him.

As Inuyasha grew Izayoi let him get away with violent behavior by saying the other person was at fault for taunting him and making fun of him, so he wasn't taught to curb his behavior. The whelp had been surrounded by humans at the time so a lot of children were seriously hurt because of him, but he was a prince and since his mother was a princess nothing could be done about it. The only thing the humans could do was treat him even more badly then they had before. He was scorned and children began to avoid him, and copy their parents and other adult's behavior toward him.

There had been only one person at his mother's home that wanted him there, and that was Izayoi herself. Even her family wanted nothing to do with him, and resented his presence among them.

Sesshomaru explained that part of that was because they hated and feared youkai and hanyou's, and the other part was because Izayoi had been arranged to marry another when she had met and began to have the affair with his father. The breach of that arrangement had caused a lot of problems for them, and seeing Inuyasha around was a constant reminder. His presence had fueled their hatred and anger.

He went on to explain that youkai and hanyou's were violent by nature, but they learned control, whether by a parent, mentor or on their own. Inuyasha didn't learn it, and didn't _want_ to learn it.

It could be argued that the half-breed was just acting on his nature, but Sesshomaru had come across gentle peaceful hanyou's. They could be violent if they wanted to be, but they learned control since they knew being violent all the time would only cause them trouble.

After he took Inuyasha in, and people refused to look after him, Sesshomaru had to do it himself which had been difficult with him still dealing with the mess his father left when he died. Inuyasha had found out rather quickly that he couldn't hurt Sesshomaru and that it was in fact dangerous to try, so he started to run away and every time he was brought back he would leave again.

The last time the whelp left he didn't have him brought back. Instead Sesshomaru had someone keep an eye on him, when he couldn't do it himself, and help him without the whelp knowing it.

Once on his own his behavior didn't change and people didn't want him around, running him out of their villages once he started to show his violent behavior. Something similar happened when he was among youkai and hanyou's. Those who accepted him and didn't run him away quickly picked up on his violent tendencies and retaliated. He found out that those on Sesshomaru's staff that he hurt hadn't retaliated because they had control, and knew they couldn't hurt someone of his father's blood without angering their lord.

Kagome listened to all of this quietly and intently. She herself had wondered at Inuyasha always picking fights. If there wasn't an enemy around it was with Kouga, if it wasn't him then it was someone who said something he didn't like, if it wasn't that then he was picking fights with Shippo, and when she stopped that he started arguing with her.

She didn't even bother to include Sesshomaru in that list, because she knew Inuyasha considered him an enemy, and he only picked fights with his enemies because he wanted to kill them.

What she wondered was why Inuyasha was always hitting Shippo and yelling at him. Hearing Sesshomaru describe his childhood made her wonder if he was jealous of Shippo. He hadn't been left all alone after his mother died like he had told her, at least if Sesshomaru was to be believed and she had no reason to disbelieve him, but he apparently hadn't been loved and accepted by anyone but his mother.

By the sounds of it she did him no favors by not disciplining him when he did wrong. Instead it seems she covered up for his lies or didn't believe anyone who said he was lying, and ignored his violent behavior or blamed others for it. She was sure that if his attitude was the same as it was now then the people around him would have had a more difficult time being around him.

Shippo on the other hand was accepted, welcomed, and loved by her. The Edo village accepted him and he had no trouble making friends with the children there or anywhere they went. But he also had a warm personality and wasn't violent. She had no doubt that when he was bigger and trained he could be violent if he wanted, but she also knew that he would have self-control and be able to be around humans and demons without trying to hurt them.

He had already learned not to be violent unless necessary from his parents, and she had done her best since he had been in her care what with the seemingly constant attacks. Being around Inuyasha's constant violence hadn't helped though, and it was another reason why she was glad to get Shippo away from him.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha's issues with Shippo were all about him being accepted, especially at his age. It was turning out that Inuyasha hadn't been accepted when he was a child, and as far as she knew he hadn't been accepted when he got older. From what she understood even Kikyou hadn't openly accepted him; keeping her affair with him a secret from the village.

Whatever the reason Shippo was now safe from Inuyasha's anger and jealousy, and she was grateful to her alpha for making that possible.

From there Kagome began to tell Sesshomaru about growing up in her time. She told him about the different levels of school she went through as she grew older, and described the different subjects that she was required to study.

She went on to tell him the little she knew about the higher education that took place after her current level when students studied for what they wanted to do in their careers.

She even offered to show him around her time, but Sesshomaru declined, stating that he preferred to experience it for himself as time passed.

****MoaM****

Inuyasha reluctantly parted ways from Kikyou and began to head back to Edo. She had business she wanted to take care of, and his pack would soon be heading out to search for jewel shards and hunting Naraku again.

It had been a good few days that he been able to spend with Kikyou. It was rare that he could spend so many uninterrupted days with her. There were no worries of hunting shards, no worries of getting back to his camp before he was missed, and more importantly, no worries about Kagome coming across them.

She was spending their down time at home in the future, but he never knew when she would come back early looking for him. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him with Kikyou. That would just cause a fight and send her running back to her time until she got over it, and came back so they could continue their hunt. Then again there was always the chance that she might not come back, too tired of putting up with him not making a choice between her and Kikyou.

If only she knew the truth. He was sure she would leave, and not look back if she knew. He wasn't sure even her forgiving nature would allow her to look pass it.

As Inuyasha arrived in the village and neared Keade's hut he noticed that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's scent were all faded, which meant they hadn't been there in days. Kagome's scent wasn't there at all but he hadn't expected it to be. She had gone through the well as soon as they returned to the village. As far as he knew she had only come through once, and hadn't gone to the village.

"Where's Sango, Miroku, and the runt?" He asked Keade after he entered the hut and found her there.

"Sango and Miroku went to her village to do some maintenance on her Hiraikotsu, and I have not seen young Shippo in days." Keade answered from her seat near her low fire.

Inuyasha nodded, not surprised that they had gone to Sango's village. He knew how seriously she took care of her weapon, and if she thought it needed some special care that could only happen at her old village then she would go. That was one of the things he liked about her; that she was a serious fighter.

He remembered seeing Shippo playing with the little girl that followed his bastard brother around in the well clearing, but he didn't think he was staying there with them. In fact, he didn't know if they were still there or not, so he decided to go check and see if he could get through the well this time.

He raced toward the well and when he arrived in the clearing he saw that Sesshomaru's pack was still camped out there, but the bastard wasn't there at the moment. He saw that Shippo was there running around playing with the little girl.

His eyes took it all in, but he didn't stop. He jumped into the well hoping for the blue light, and wanting to see what Kagome was doing, but he once again hit the bottom of the well. There was no light, no slowing down and being gently put down in the future.

Inuyasha growled lightly as he jumped out and looked around, angry, not understanding why the well wasn't working and needing a distraction. His eyes spotted Shippo, and he went toward him. He snatched him up from behind as he was about to run after the little girl, and held him in his hand by his tail.

"What're you doin' hangin' around the Bastard?" He asked gruffly as he lifted him level with his face.

"I'm staying with his group to play with Rin." Shippo said, remembering what Kagome had told him to say if asked. "He didn't seem to mind, so I thought it was okay."

"That bastard would never let you stay around his group." Inuyasha said, not liking the runt's answer. He brought up his free hand to hit him on the head, but was stopped by a green acid whip wrapping painfully around his wrist.

****MoaM****

While Kagome was being trained by the elder priestess Sesshomaru decided it was time he began teaching the children about youkai court, and being part of a pack after telling the miko about the half-breed's childhood. He didn't want them to have any experience similar to the half-breed.

They would learn by doing things and living pack life, but he knew that hearing explanations helped so he would give them. He would make sure to teach Kagome the same but he would wait until they were traveling. At this point he just wanted her focused on learning all she could from the elder priestess.

He had just finished giving the children the same explanation on being part of a pack that he had given the miko. They had sat and listened quietly and asked questions for clarification, and since they had done well with that he was going to give them a short break before teaching them how to hunt.

The kit needed to learn to hunt so he could have a healthy diet. Eating cooked meat was fine, but he still needed the nutrients from the raw meat and blood. And Rin needed to learn to catch things other than fish since she too needed the nutrients from the cooked meat. He made sure she ate meat but she still needed to learn how to hunt for herself. He wanted her to have that skill.

Sesshomaru had just come back from taking a walk since he had scented the half-breed, and wanted to be close to his pack in case he decided to try the well again. As he stood in the shadow of the trees watching Rin and the kit play he scented the half-breed coming closer, and knew he had been right in returning to his pack.

He watched Inuyasha from the moment he arrived in the clearing from where he was standing back in the tree line, not visible to others. As soon as he brought his hand up to strike the kit he stepped in. The kit was a part of his pack now and under his protection, which he intended to do. He would no longer have to worry about being beaten by the half-breed.

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha and carefully grabbed Shippo from him before stepping back.

"Why are you here half-breed?" He asked, knowing full well that he had tried to go through the well and failed, so he was taking his frustrations out on the kit.

"Keh. I was goin' to see the wench, but I can't get through the well." Inuyasha answered gruffly as he crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, not liking that the half-breed wasn't using the miko's name. At least he called her by her title, and he only did that because he felt that calling her by her name was too familiar.

"That has nothing to do with the kit and attempting to strike him." He stated blandly as he lifted a dark eyebrow.

"That's just the way our relationship is. It wouldn't have hurt him anyway." Inuyasha said with a careless shrug.

"As long as the kit is staying with me he will not be struck in any way." Sesshomaru stated, knowing that the kit would understand that he meant a lifetime protection since he was now pack.

Inuyasha growled and stalked off, unhappy that he still couldn't get through the well and angry at how the bastard had interfered between him and the runt.

****MoaM****

A few more days passed before Miroku and Sango arrived back in the village, and Inuyasha informed them, along with Keade, that he could no longer get through the well.

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked with a frown.

"Yeah as far as I know. I haven't seen her, but I've caught her scent." Inuyasha said as he sat leaning against the side wall of the hut. They didn't need to know that it had only been the one time.

"Kagome is indeed fine. I have been training her to better control her power, and learn other abilities of a priestess." Keade informed them.

"Really? How long?" Miroku asked in surprise, knowing it was the same thing Sango and Inuyasha were wondering.

"Only a few days." Keade answered. Beyond that she decided that they didn't need to know what Kagome's progress was, when she came for her training, or that she wasn't doing any traveling until she finished. They could try and follow her to her training, but she knew if Kagome didn't want to be seen then she wouldn't be seen.

Miroku went and inspected the well but couldn't find anything that would stop Inuyasha from getting through. He returned to his companions and stated that they would just have to wait until they saw Kagome to find out if she knew why that was happening.

As the days passed they didn't see Kagome despite her training, and she didn't show up on the day when they were supposed to leave to continue shard hunting. Confused and worried Sango and Miroku braved Sesshomaru's presence to ask Shippo about her.

"Have you see or spoken to Kagome?" Miroku asked after they had greeted him.

"Yeah. She can't come or leave here without me seeing her." Shippo answered. "I always say hi and ask her how her training is going, but then I go back to playing with Rin."

"Thanks Shippo." Miroku said and watched him nod and run off. He exchanged a glance with Sango before moving toward the silent demon lord.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know when Kagome is coming back here?" He asked politely.

"The miko is already here, training, as far as I am aware." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the pair from his seat in the grass, leaning against the well.

Miroku thanked him before he and Sango returned to the village. They went looking for the place Kagome and Keade went to do her training, but they couldn't find it or them. Sighing in defeat they went back to the hut, only to find Keade there with Inuyasha.

"Keade, where is Kagome?" Sango asked her after she got pass the brief surprise of seeing her there.

"She went home once we were finished." Keade answered, so they left the hut and went back to the well clearing.

"Sorry to disturb you, but did Kagome come here?" Miroku asked just as politely as he had before, not wanting to provoke the dangerous lord in any way.

"Yes. She went through the well." Sesshomaru said before he opened his eyes and looked to the pair. "Why do you ask?"

"We are supposed to continue traveling today, and we are waiting on her." Miroku answered.

"You should go on without the miko." He suggested. "She did not appear to have any plans to travel any time soon." He added and Sango and Miroku looked at each other with a sigh.

"Thank you for your time." Miroku said to the demon lord before they turned and headed back to the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru saw her go through the well, and he said she didn't look like she planned on doing any traveling." Miroku said when he and Sango arrived back at the hut.

"Should we go without her? _Can_ we go without her?" Sango wondered with a frown as she remembered Sesshomaru's suggestion. She didn't even wonder why she was thinking of following his advice.

"Will ye be able to find the jewel shards without her?" Keade asked as she looked at the three of them. She knew Kagome wouldn't be traveling with them again, and because of that they wouldn't get much of anything done in their quest. Still, she felt she should ask.

Sango and Miroku had their doubts, but Inuyasha thought they should give it a try.

"I don't wanna to wait for her to finally decide she's ready." Inuyasha said. "She should definitely be ready by the time we come back. Plus, we won't have to worry about protecting the runt since he won't wanna to come without her."

Miroku and Sango were still unsure. After all, Kagome was the only one who could find the jewel shards, but eventually they agreed and the three of them headed out with Keade seeing them off.

Keade was sure at the rate Kagome was learning she wouldn't be around when they got back.

****MoaM****

**~One Month Later~**

Kagome walked a little behind Sesshomaru splitting her attention between watching his hair sway and making sure Rin and Shippo didn't stray from the pack as they traveled through a dense forest. Glancing to the children she saw that they were still close with Jaken and Ah-Un, so she looked back to her alpha's swaying hair as she thought of the pass few weeks.

She had finished learning all she could from Keade a week after Inuyasha and the rest left to continue hunting Naraku. Sesshomaru and Keade told her how Sango and Miroku looked for her on the day they were to leave. She had walked around in her concealing barrier after leaving training with Keade, and she must have missed them on her way to the well. She was honestly happy she had missed them, and was happy they left without her having to see or speak to them.

Once they began to travel Sesshomaru began teaching her how to use a sword. He taught her how to hold it properly, how to swing it without hurting herself, and different stances to memorize that would become the foundation of whatever style she developed.

Kagome found that she actually liked using a sword and was surprisingly good at it. Sesshomaru had even told her she had a natural talent for it. She glanced down at the practice sword on her hip as she remembered what happened a few days ago.

**~Flashback~**

_Sesshomaru had been gone for a few hours, meeting with a fellow demon lord since they were close to his border and he needed to settle some business with him. Kagome was looking after the pack as was her duty as alpha female, and helping Rin and Shippo as they worked on their reading lessons. As she was helping Rin sound out a word she sensed the presence of a number of humans approaching them._

_"Quickly. Put your things away and stay near Ah-Un." She told them quietly and as calmly as she could. "We're about to have company." She added seriously before she stood and faced the direction she sensed the approaching humans._

I wish I could tell if they're men or women._ She thought with a frown. Although she guessed they were men since that many women wouldn't be traveling alone. She quickly glanced back to check on the children, and happily saw that Jaken was standing in front of them with the staff of two heads ready._

_Out of the trees they saw men approaching, and they easily identified them as human bandits. The men stopped, grinning and looking curiously at what they had found._

_"Why don't you two females make things easier for us and just come along quietly." One of them, who looked like he might be the leader, said as he gestured toward Kagome and Rin._

_"Why?" Kagome asked, already knowing it was nothing good._

_"For our pleasure of course." He said with a leering grin. "We've been without female company for quite some time. Now come on before I lose my patience." He finished gruffly and she heard Rin whimper._

_"No thanks." She refused firmly._

_"Kill the demons, and capture those females." He ordered and Kagome tensed before she remembered her lessons with Sesshomaru, and forced herself to relax._

_She drew her practice sword, a sword that her alpha had assured her could still kill; it just had no powers and wasn't made specifically for her. She would have used her bow but they were too close for her to get off more than one or two shots before they were on her, and it was no good in close quarters._

_She took a calming breath and swung her sword at the first man to approach her, taking advantage of his amusement and seemingly lack of concern at her standing there with a sword. It sliced into his shoulder and down across his chest, causing him to cry out in shock and pain._

_Kagome flinched as blood sprayed on her face, but held her ground, remembering her lessons. She could not show weakness and could not hesitate, as horrible and distasteful as her actions were, she had to protect herself and her pack. Rin and Shippo could not defend themselves._

_So she continued, swinging her sword the way Sesshomaru had taught her and using some of the stances she thought would work. She cut into chests, arms, legs, sides, and even faces. Sometimes she took an arm off, and when the opportunity presented itself she went for what she hoped was the kill, since Sesshomaru hadn't gotten around to teaching her where those spots were yet. She just knew that she had to kill them or there would be no stopping them._

_As she moved around the bandits, ducking and dodging hands and blades, she saw out of the corner of her eye Jaken shooting flames at any man that got close to the children. The screams of those hit were horrific, and she was sure that it would give the children nightmares. She knew this whole episode would give her nightmares._

_Kagome panted tiredly as she looked at the remaining men. She wasn't sure how many there had been, but there were still around six or seven left. Some were dead and some had run, but there was still more than enough, including the leader, to get at them if she was careless._

_She leant down quickly, her eyes flickering between the dead man at her feet and the live ones standing around, and pulled his sword from his waist with her free hand. She didn't know how to use two swords at once, but two was better than one at this point._

_This time the men were cautious, staying away from Jaken and the children and coming at her one at a time._

_She swung with her practice sword and followed up with her stolen one, but her current attacker seemed to have some skill and blocked both and tried to kick her back. She quickly sidestepped and stopped thinking. She didn't have time for that. She just moved and swung the sword as Sesshomaru had taught her, and used what had worked against the ones she had already defeated._

_Kagome managed to injure and then kill the man, but had barely took a breath before the next one came rushing at her in a rage. She lifted her swords and watched the man come, looking closely at his movements, hoping to anticipate what he would do first. Just before he reached her she watched as a green flash appeared briefly, and the man's head slid and fell from his neck._

_She gasped and moved to the side, out of the way of the still running body, and watched it collapse. She quickly turned her attention back to the men, and saw her alpha standing behind them and off to the side. She wondered how long he had been standing there. She hadn't expected to sense him, but she guessed she had been too distracted to see him arrive._

_She watched as Sesshomaru quickly killed the rest of the bandits before stepping over the bodies until he reached her. He looked her over, taking in her blood splattered form and the swords she held, and brought his eyes up to hers as he lifted an eyebrow questioningly._

_"I'm okay. Rin and Shippo are okay. Me and Jaken kept the men away." Kagome assured him. "They wanted me and Rin, and attacked when I refused." She explained._

_"Well done." Sesshomaru said with a nod. "We are leaving. Come." He said to his pack before turning and walking away._

_They were already packed so it was no trouble to get moving. Kagome dropped the stolen sword and continued to carry hers since she would need to clean it. When they reached a safe distance Sesshomaru announced that they were stopping there, and gestured for her to follow him. Once they had reached a small clearing close to their camp he pulled Tenseiga and handed it to her._

_"Defend yourself." Sesshomaru said as he drew Bakusaiga. He had seen her fighting the man she killed before he stepped in to stop the one that rushed at her, but he wanted to test her himself and see how she fared using two swords at once._

_When he was satisfied he told her he had decided to get her twin katana's made, and that her training would continue with two swords from then on._

**~End flashback~**

They were now on their way to see Totosai so Kagome could have swords made for her. They took time every day so she could practice first with one sword and then with two so she could continue to learn and get used to wielding two at a time.

She looked back to Sesshomaru and thought about how it had been traveling with him so far. Nothing had really changed from how it was when the pack was camped in the well clearing. They were just moving now.

She liked that things were stable with him. They weren't rushing all the time. He didn't yell at any of them, he didn't insult any of them, he never compared her to anyone else, and he didn't hit Shippo. Everything was quiet and calm while traveling with him. Fights with demons were quick and clean, which meant she didn't get dirty. She didn't have to worry about fighting herself since Sesshomaru said he wanted her to learn more before she took on any demons.

Kagome of course agreed since he had made it clear that she would be fighting alone unless she got into unless she got into a mess that was too much for her; only then would he step in and help.

She also very much appreciated that he had kept his word about teaching her. She knew he would since he was an honor bound youki, but being around him and seeing him make good on his word was another thing.

Along with the sword training he had continued to help her hone her powers, and he had begun to teach her how to fight physically which had helped when the bandits had attacked. He was surprisingly supportive and encouraging when he was teaching her, and she always felt like she had gotten better then she was the last time they trained.

With the time she had spent with him so far she was realizing that it was turning out to be very easy to like him.

Kagome frowned suddenly, distracted from her thoughts about Sesshomaru, as she sensed two jewel shards moving fast in their vicinity and realized it was Kouga. She looked at Sesshomaru but didn't say anything since she didn't expect Kouga to come their way. Thanks to her barriers he couldn't sense or smell her, and he had no reason to seek out Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin suddenly shouted, obviously trying to get her attention about something.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she sensed Kouga change direction, and head toward them.

Sesshomaru looked back at the miko and raised an eyebrow questioningly since he knew she didn't usually curse. That was something he liked about her. He wasn't much of a talker, but he too believed you didn't need to curse to get your point across.

"Kouga's coming." She said with a sigh. "I didn't say anything because he had no reason to come near you, and he couldn't sense me in anyway, but then Rin shouted my name." She trailed off with a slight shrug.

Sesshomaru understood. She had told him all about the wolfling having jewel shards and his fixation and claims on her. He didn't like that. She was pack now and he would not let her be harassed as she had been before. Not to mention he didn't want the wolf interfering in what was developing between them.

As far as the jewel shards were concerned, he knew she let the wolf keep them because that was two Naraku didn't have. Although, he was sure that if the spider really wanted them he could easily take them.

He stopped walking, deciding that they would wait for the wolf since he didn't want him running after his pack. He would see how things went, depending on what happened the miko may need to take the jewel shards back.

_And I may need to advise the wolf to stay away from my pack if he values his life._ He thought darkly, his beast rumbling its agreement.

The wind picked up in one direction and suddenly dirt and debris was flying everywhere. Kagome turned her head away and closed her eyes to avoid getting anything in them when she suddenly felt her hands being grasped roughly.

"How's my woman?" A familiar voice asked and she sighed wearily.

"I'm _not_ your woman," Kagome said firmly as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "but I'm fine." She added.

"Where's dog-breath?" Kouga asked, ignoring her rejection of his claim.

"I don't know. I'm not traveling with him and the others anymore." She answered as she tried to free her hands.

"That's great! Now you can travel with me, which is only right with you being my woman." Kouga said.

He was very serious about that. He knew about the situation between Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku because he could smell the scent all over them. He had just never said anything because he didn't care. As long as Kagome's scent never added to the mix he wouldn't say anything, but now was his chance to make sure his woman was never in danger of becoming mixed up in their drama.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at his statement, and finally managed to free her hands as she took a step back.

"I don't think my alpha will approve of his alpha female traveling with you." She informed him.

"Alpha?! Alpha female?!" Kouga exclaimed in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

Kagome decided it was time for some room and stepped back and moved next to her alpha. She casually gestured toward Sesshomaru who had watched on in silence.

"Kouga, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands and my alpha." She introduced her lord properly just in case Kouga didn't know of him.

Both she and Sesshomaru watched his eyes narrow as he looked from her to Sesshomaru and back again. Neither of them missed the brief flash of red in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He finally said with a frown. "You're still my woman and I want you with me." He said and emphasized that by stepping toward Kagome, intent on taking his woman with him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lazily flicked his wrist, his acid whip flinging from his fingertips and smacking Kouga in the chest, sending him flying back. It was beyond clear that the wolf was a threat to the miko and would need to be dealt with.

"The miko is not going anywhere. Leave." He stated coldly.

Kagome shook her head as she listened to Kouga growl and get to his feet, and continued to shake her head when he looked at her. He growled louder, his eyes flickering between her and Sesshomaru again, before taking off at high speed. She knew she would be seeing him again, if only for the jewel shards in his legs, and it wouldn't be friendly.

She was surprised yet not at Kouga's persistence. She had thought a lot about him after she had told Sesshomaru about him. She thought about what she had been blind to in regard to him, why he wouldn't stop claiming her, why he wanted her, and how she felt about him and his behavior.

She could see the situation with him clearly now. She had only ever thought of him as a friend but it was clear after seeing him again, and his reaction, that he would never be satisfied with that. Somewhere inside she must have known that, because she had always been uncomfortable around him despite considering him a friend. Something inside her, most likely her reiki, had known that he could become dangerous to her if he didn't get what he wanted.

He definitely wasn't getting her, so she knew she had to be careful the next time she saw him.

****MoaM****

Sesshomaru moved swiftly through the air on his youki cloud on his way back to his pack. He had, unfortunately for his senses, come across two scenes on his way to and back from his palace.

He was positive that Kagome could look after the pack and handle whatever came while he was gone, so he decided to take a break from their travels to Totosai to go retrieve a second practice sword for her. On his way he had come across the half-breed and the dead priestess. It wasn't entirely surprising since it was the middle of the night, and it hadn't been the first time he had come across them on his way somewhere else.

The difference was this time he had been at an angle to see a mating mark on the undead priestess' neck. Seeing that mark was shocking and yet not. That the half-breed would mate with one who was dead was somewhat expected considering how he seemed to do whatever she said, but he would have thought the half-breed would care that she could not give him pups. Although, judging by what he had overheard the two speaking of it would seem that they had been mated for a while, so the half-breed most likely didn't care or was too stupid to realize it.

If that wasn't enough he learned that Inuyasha was also secretly sleeping with the taijiya as well, but what really surprised him was the fact that he seemed to be having a secret relationship with the houshi behind the taijiya's back. He knew that the houshi and taijiya were romantically involved, so both ningen were keeping it from each other.

The discovery explained and confirmed his suspicions of why he had scented the half-breed on both ningen.

On his way back from his palace he had actually seen the half-breed and houshi in the act. He had come upon them late at night when the taijiya was asleep. Such things didn't surprise him. He knew male youkai that preferred the company of males, they only rutted with females to get themselves heirs. The same went for female youkai who preferred the company of other females. It was just surprising that his hated half-brother seemed to prefer the company of both males and females, just like the houshi apparently did.

It seemed they were all full of secrets. It was obvious that the taijiya didn't know that the half-breed was rutting with the houshi, and the houshi didn't know that the half-breed was rutting with the taijiya, and neither ningen knew that he was mated to and rutting with the undead priestess.

Inuyasha, it seemed, was the only one who knew who was rutting with who because he was rutting with all of them.

Sesshomaru knew this was definitely something all three of them would keep from the miko since they all thought they knew how she felt about Inuyasha. If she knew she wouldn't want to be around them, wouldn't look for the jewel shards for them, wouldn't be there to take care of all their needs besides the carnal ones they were using each other for.

His beast snarled in disgust. The scents were heavy on them and it noted that they must have been rutting with each other for a long time for the scents to be imprinted in such a way.

Sesshomaru agreed with his beast and was happy the miko had had her revelations when she did. She did not deserve to be in such an environment. Her supposed friends all rutting with each other, even knowing how she supposedly felt for Inuyasha, and lying to her- using her. The fact that each were keeping it from her only emphasized that they knew she would not approve and be hurt over it.

He thought it was shameful that all three of them had lied to her. She wouldn't have approved of their activities, certainly wouldn't have wanted it for herself, but she wouldn't have judged them for it. He supposed none of them could tell her because they were all hiding their involvement from each other.

He figured even if they had all told her, even in confidence, she would have felt uncomfortable being around them knowing what they were doing every time two of them disappeared together. She definitely wouldn't have wanted the kit in such an environment. He certainly wouldn't want Rin around any of that.

If he had to guess he thought at this point, with her current feelings, the miko would be mostly shocked and surprised by the taijiya doing such a thing. Even he was a bit surprised since he knew she had been pure when she first began traveling with the group. She had gone from being pure to rutting with two males, and lying to the houshi about it.

Sesshomaru wondered how he was going to prove to the miko what he knew, because he did intend to tell her when he got back. Secrets weren't a part of their developing relationship, a relationship he thought was developing well.

So well he wondered if he should start courting her. He thought she was appealing on a visual level, especially in the clothing he had supplied her with, and he appreciated her intelligence and her unique way of thinking. She was powerful, nearly as powerful as him, and every day she became better at using that power. She was also beginning to be a fairly good fighter, so he knew she could protect herself and his pack. She was willing to learn and ask for help.

Aside from that she was humble, honest, caring, nurturing, hygienic, and most importantly, she seemed to accept his quiet taciturn personality. She had been around him long enough to see that his quiet personality wasn't reserved for those he considered enemies or not a part of his pack.

He was attracted to her, and he knew she returned that attraction, and the time they had spent together had given him time to determine that she would be a good mate for him. It had only been a month and half since he had accepted her and the kit into his pack, so it was too soon for him to feel love for her, as he knew she would want, but he felt affection for her and it was building every day.

_Yes. It is time to start courting the miko_. He thought decisively. He would speak to her about that as well when he returned to her and the rest of his pack.


	4. A Courtship

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase Four: A Courtship_

Sesshomaru walked into the camp his small pack was camped in to see a fire burning low but steady. The children were asleep since it was fairly late and so were Jaken and Ah-Un. The miko was still awake sitting by the fire dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a sleeping yukata, and a pair of socks. He gazed at her for a few moments, taking in the pleasant way her skin glowed from the fire light, before he called up his youki and placed a barrier around the camp, drawing her attention to his arrival.

"Come." He said quietly. "I wish to speak to you in private." He added and watched her stand before he turned and began to walk off into the trees.

They walked a ways into the forest before they stopped and Sesshomaru assumed his true form and laid his large body on the ground. Kagome stared wide eyed, surprised and shocked at the giant dog in front of her. He had gotten larger since the last time she saw his true form. She blinked as she watched the large red eye that was visible to her land on her before he turned his large head in a gesture toward his back.

She shrugged and walked up to his large form and grasped his fur in her fists and hesitantly began climbing his side up to his back. When she reached his back she crawled closer to his head before sitting and settling in the warm fur.

Sesshomaru waited a few moments to make sure she was settled before he stood and jumped into the air, pushing through the slightly closed treetops before going higher into the sky.

Kagome gasped and held onto his fur and leaned into him until she was nearly lying down on his back as they moved through the sky in the cold night air. She tucked her feet into his long fur for warmth and wondered where they were going as she tried to see the view around them in the dark. The moon provided some light but not enough for her eyes to make out any details.

He took her far even though it seemed like a short ride, which she noted it probably was since he was so large in his true form and they were flying. Soon they started to descend and she was surprised when he landed on a sandy beach. She hadn't been there during her time in the feudal era yet, and hadn't believed she ever would.

She slid off his warm body and into the sand. She shifted on her feet and knew she would have sand in her socks but she would deal with it in the morning. She turned her attention to the ocean, noticing how calm it was, but also that the air seemed to be even colder now that they were so close to the open water. She shivered just as a bright flash of red flared, lighting up the sand and water close to them.

Kagome turned and saw her alpha walking toward her. He stopped in front of her and her eyes widened as he removed the ever present fur from his shoulder and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." She said softly and watched him nod then moved along as he guided her to sit in the sand since there was nowhere else to sit before seating himself next to her.

"I brought you here because I wished to speak to you in complete privacy. I have something I want to ask you as well as something important to inform you of." Sesshomaru quietly informed her.

"Will you enter into a courtship with me?" He asked outright. He wasn't one to hesitate or speak in riddles. That was for those who were unsure or wanted to hide their intentions. He had no such problems.

"A courtship is for two individuals to get to know each other on various levels with the end result leading to a mating." He explained before she could ask.

"We have spent over a moon cycle exchanging information about one another and getting to know each other's personalities." He continued. "I find you attractive, intelligent, powerful, caring, and understanding. I feel affection for you which I know will continue to build, and I am sure you are the one I want to spend my life with." He stated clearly.

Kagome was surprised. She knew they were both attracted to each other, and he had said to not fight what she felt for him, which implied that he would do the same, but she never thought he would feel enough for her to want to spend his life with her.

Besides being attracted to him she really did like him. Spending time with him and getting to know him had made her feel comfortable around him and allowed her to learn his personality. She liked all that she had learned about him and especially the way he treated her. Not to mention the way he treated Shippo. He treated her kit the same way he treated Rin. Always patient and never violent.

As she looked at him she felt she could definitely see herself spending her life with him and having a family.

"I would very much like to enter into a courtship with you." She answered with a smile, not at all noticing the new addition that faded into view on her forehead. "What do we do during this courtship?" She asked.

Sesshomaru patiently explained that they would continue to get to know each other as they had been, but now they would become more intimately familiar with each other. He would show her affection and expected the same from her, and they would get used to being physically close to each other.

"Since you have agreed to a courtship a pale replica of my crescent moon has appeared on your forehead. It is an easily visible sign that I am courting you." He informed her and watched as she touched her forehead as if she could feel the mark.

"Do you think Kouga will respect it?" She asked as she lowered her hand.

"No." He answered instantly. "The wolf has made his decision and it is clear from our last encounter with him that he will not stop until he gets he wants, which will undoubtedly spell his death." He stated plainly. "I will not have you attacked and kidnapped because the wolf cannot take your rejection."

Kagome nodded. She didn't like it, but she thought she understood. Kouga was dangerous to her, and would not accept her decision. He wanted what he wanted and nothing would stop him. He would ignore the danger to himself because he couldn't see pass his own selfish wants.

"Are you warm enough?" Sesshomaru asked solicitously and watched her nod. "Do you recall my first trip through the well, and when I informed you of the status of your old pack and what they planned to do while you were away in your time?" He asked and watched her nod.

"I scented the half-breed on both the taijiya and the houshi. I suspected why that was but I did not wish to tell you without proof." He said before briefly describing seeing Inuyasha rutting with the dead priestess and seeing his mating mark on her, then went on to tell her of his discovery of the half-breed rutting with taijiya and houshi on his trip to and from his palace; that he actually _saw_ him rutting with the houshi.

"It is clear they are all keeping it a secret from each other." He stated. "The only one of them that is aware of everything is the half-breed because he is involved with all of them."

"I decided to inform you as soon as I returned since I saw the proof with my own eyes. Although, I am unsure how to prove my account to you without you seeing it with your own eyes." He explained with a slight frown. "I have no problem with that course of action if that is what you want. However, we will obviously have to go during the night to catch them, and we will need to make arrangements for the children's care while we are away."

Kagome was speechless. She believed Sesshomaru's words, and had no wish to see any of the parties in the act. She had never suspected something like that was going on. She didn't even know what to think.

What eventually came to mind were questions. How long had Inuyasha been mated to Kikyou? Did her alpha actually see Sango and Inuyasha together? How long had the three of them been sleeping with each other?

She frowned as it occurred to her that they all believed that she loved Inuyasha, and yet it didn't stop them from sleeping with each other behind her back. She wondered if they had cared how she would feel about it.

At one time she had thought of Sango as a sister. She had told the older girl everything she had felt about Inuyasha, and it made her wonder how Sango could do that to her.

She briefly wondered how Sango could do that to Miroku, but then she pushed that thought right from her mind since Miroku was doing the same to her. They were most likely sleeping with each other as well. She hadn't even known their relationship had reached that level. She wondered how they would feel when they learned that they both had been sleeping with Inuyasha.

She also wondered how they would feel when they learned that he was mated to _and_ sleeping with Kikyou. It was one thing to sleep with a living person, but to also sleep with one who was dead?

Kagome shivered in disgust, and then again from a cool breeze. She shifted her alpha's fur closer around her and briefly wondered if it could be call necrophilia if the body wasn't real and was also animated.

She felt a warm touch on her leg and looked over to see Sesshomaru looking at her, concern clear in his golden eyes. She smiled lightly as reassurance, and happy he was letting her see his emotions.

"I'm okay, but I'm shocked." She said as she shook her head lightly. "I wonder how long it's been going on, and how they could do something like that when they all believe that I love Inuyasha. I wonder how long Inuyasha and Kikyou have been mated, and how long he planned to keep it a secret."

"And now that I'm thinking about it I wonder how he could mate someone who's dead." She said with a frown. "He _did_ mate her so he obviously planned on spending his life with her. Does that mean he intends to let her take him to hell as she said she would, or does he plan on trying to bring her back to life?"

"Do you think that's why he's so intent on finding the jewel shards? Does he intend to wish her back to life? Surely he would realize such a thing would mean my death since we have the same soul." She finished.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her words. That thought hadn't occurred to him. He doubted that the half-breed would allow himself to die just because the dead priestess wanted him to go to hell with her. But then it really depended on what the dead priestess wanted, if she still intended to go to hell or if she wanted to be alive again. He knew the half-breed was foolish enough to follow the dead priestess in whatever she wanted to do, and use the excuse of a promise of protection when it was really his infatuation with her.

"The dead one in all likelihood will not wait for the jewel to be complete if she is intent on being alive again, especially since there is no guarantee that the wish would be to her benefit." He cautioned after telling her his thoughts. "She might very well come to you and try to take your soul directly. After all you admitted that the dead one always pulls on your soul when you're in close proximity."

"I agree." Kagome said with a nod before sighing heavily. "I think it would be best if I don't go anywhere near Kikyou until I'm confident in my ability to use my power effectively to defend myself from her, and take back the rest of my soul."

"Although, I wonder why she thinks taking my soul will bring her back to life. The others who were brought back the same way she was had their complete soul and they were still dead." She wondered.

"It is possible the dead priestess is not aware of that or she plans to use some other means to restore her life once she has a complete soul." Sesshomaru said and watched the miko nod.

"Thank you for telling me what you discovered." Kagome said gratefully. "I don't need proof, especially since the only proof would be to see them in the act."

"It was something you needed to know." Sesshomaru said with a nod.

They sat there on the beach in silence listening to the sound of the water. Eventually Kagome started to fall asleep so Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave. He took on his true form and once Kagome had climbed on his back and was settled he flew them back to the area near their camp.

Once he landed they made their way back to their camp where they found everyone accounted for, safe, and asleep. Kagome gave Sesshomaru back his fur and said goodnight before going to her sleeping bag and going to sleep.

The next morning after everyone was dressed, had eaten, and was ready to leave Sesshomaru presented Kagome with a necklace he made during the night. It was a simple silver chain with a golden tint and a crescent moon pendant the color and size of the one on his forehead.

"Since I made it with my youki it will let anyone who senses the power of it know who you are being courted and protected by. Your hair covers the mark a bit and there are bound to be some out there that cannot tell by just the mark alone." He explained.

"It will be attached by my youki," He explained as he moved to put the simple piece of jewelry on her. "so it will have no clasp and I will be the only one who can take it off."

Everyone in the pack watched on silently. They had all seen the crescent moon on Kagome's forehead when they got up, but witnessing the placement of the necklace confirmed that the two were courting.

Rin had to have it explained to her and when she understood she was very happy. Shippo was happy as well since he thought they fit nicely together. He had done as Kagome asked and gotten to know the demon lord and he liked him, and thought he was a great alpha. He had learned so much from him already. Even Jaken was pleased after witnessing their interactions and learning more about Kagome. He thought she would make a great Lady of the West.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Kagome said shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded, a soft look in his eyes, then gave her the second practice sword he had retrieved. Once he was sure she had it secured they set out on their way to Totosai.

It took a couple of hours but they arrived in good time, and when they did Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the cave to meet the fire demon. They could easily tell he was surprised to see Sesshomaru, and even more so to see Kagome with him.

"Hello Totosai. It's good to see you." Kagome greeted softly yet sincerely. She really was happy to see him.

"Kagome! Good to see you." Totosai said happily. "What are you doing with a dangerous demon like Sesshomaru? And where is Inuyasha?"

"I'm a part of Sesshomaru-sama's pack now, his alpha female." She answered. "I decided that I no longer wished to travel with Inuyasha's group, and I would appreciate it if you keep your silence about seeing me since they have no idea that I'm traveling, let alone travel with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sure, sure." He agreed with wide eyes. _Why doesn't she want them to know?_ He wondered as he watched the demon lord and miko. "So why are you two here?" He asked and watched Kagome look to her apparent alpha.

"I want two swords made for the miko to use." Sesshomaru explained and watched as she pulled out the two practice swords she was using from her obi.

"I need swords I can use with my powers." Kagome explained as she showed him the practice swords she was currently using.

Totosai nodded as he looked at the practice swords and the way she held them. Suddenly they heard Rin calling her and she excused herself and walked toward the children as she put her swords away.

"In addition to the swords I want a bow and arrows made for her." Sesshomaru said once Kagome was gone. "They are to be a surprise courting gift."

"You're courting Kagome?!" Totosai asked in surprise and watched him nod once.

"She wears my mark on her forehead and around her neck." Sesshomaru stated.

Totosai nodded thoughtfully before he turned and rummaged around his workplace before pulling a large pair of pliers out. He went back to Sesshomaru and told him to open wide. Once the demon lord did he quickly snatched out two fangs; one for the swords and the other for the bow and arrows.

He put the pliers down and held the fangs as he looked them over, nodding and humming reassuringly as if they were talking to him.

"They'll be ready in about three weeks." He said as he looked away from the fangs, and watched the demon lord give a short firm nod.

"I will return then to retrieve them." Sesshomaru said before he walked away. Once he rejoined his pack he informed them that they were leaving, and watched his alpha female nod and jog back into the cave.

"Bye Totosai. It was nice seeing you again." Kagome said, unknowingly giving him the opportunity to see the marks the youkai lord spoke of. He saw them right away, the crescent moon in a light tint on her forehead and the necklace around her neck.

He realized that he had obviously been distracted by the surprise of seeing them together to not recognize the hint of Sesshomaru's power was not coming from him but from her. And that that was _all_ that was coming from her. There was no hint of her own power, aura, or her scent. He wondered if the necklace did that or if she did.

"Goodbye Kagome. Take care." He said as he waved to her.

"I will." He heard her say with a smile and watched as she headed back out to join her pack before shaking his head lightly and getting to work. He was still surprised that she was traveling with the western lord and was his alpha female let alone in a courtship with him.

He idly wondered why she wasn't traveling with Inuyasha anymore and what he had done to lose her. If he recalled correctly she had been quite smitten with him. Always close and willing to defend him.

_I'll find out sooner or later._ He thought as he focused on his work.

After leaving Totosai's mountain cave the small pack once again began to travel. They headed deep into the west, into what Kagome learned was Bakuseno's forest, and set up camp.

Sesshomaru announced that they would be staying there and not traveling for a while. He then informed Kagome that he would be continuing her training and getting the children started as well.

Kagome was happy and completely agreed with his decision. It would be like how it was at the well clearing. No traveling, just learning and spending time together.

****MoaM****

A few weeks had passed since the pack had settled in Bakuseno's forest. Currently their alpha was away picking up Kagome's swords while the rest of them occupied themselves with their own activities.

Kagome looked around the camp as she took a break from her homework. Ah-Un was resting in a patch of sun that was shining through the canopy above them, Jaken was sitting on a small log watching over the children while she studied. The children were busy with their own studies

Shippo was standing still, his face focused in his concentration, wisps of blue fire moved around his feet as he practiced making a demon cloud. Sesshomaru had been teaching him to make a cloud to travel on like he did. They had seen him accomplish it once about a week after he started learning. It had been a small barely stable blue cloud of his fox fire. Both she and Sesshomaru had been proud when he managed it.

Rin was sitting in another area surrounded by different herbs and flowers whispering to herself as she touched one and then another. She had decided to teach Rin what she learned from Keade about herbs, and that gave her the thought that Rin should learn about poisons, something she thought Rin could use when she was older to help defend herself.

She had asked Sesshomaru if he knew about poisons, which he very much did. He explained that with his own poison he had to learn all about various poisons when he was learning to use and control his. So he had no problem teaching Rin and her as well.

With her Sesshomaru had continued to train her to use her practice swords and she was slowly but surely getting better. He had also continued to teach and help her practice her physical fighting skills. Along with that she was learning to channel her reiki into purifying whips similar to his.

Kagome liked the whips she had managed to produce but she had quickly realized her alpha made using them look easy. It was definitely harder then it looked.

She had also been experimenting with different ways to use her reiki. She was taking inspiration from anime she had seen and manga she had read. It seemed like forever since she had seen or read any, but she remembered some and was pleased at the success she was having.

Still, it wasn't all training for her. She and Sesshomaru were courting and they spent a lot of time alone together continuing to get to know each other. Kagome had learned quickly what Sesshomaru meant when he said he would start showing her affection.

She was greeted in the mornings with light caresses to her face, clawed fingers stroking through her hair and nuzzles to her neck when she succeeded in a task or just because, hugs were given here and there, and light touches and caresses. She was shy about it, but she returned his affectionate gestures. She kissed his cheeks, ran her fingers through his silky hair, held his hand, caressed his face, and stroked his stripes.

The two of them talked more then before about things they hadn't talked about before, going into detail and expressing their feelings. One of which was Sesshomaru telling her about his life before his father died, and another explaining youkai court so she could understand and know how to navigate in youkai society.

These conversations had her thinking more and more about Sesshomaru and their courtship. Once again she thought about the things she liked about him. He was quiet, stable, reliable, honest, considerate, strong willed, strong physically, powerful, and smart.

Kagome liked that she could have conversations with him and have him pay attention to what she said and not tune her out if he didn't understand. She liked that he asked her questions to clarify her stories and statements, and that he took an interest in the time she came from. It let her know that even though he had no interest in being shown her time outside of her shrine home, he still wished to know the intricacies of what had shaped her personality and behavior.

In their efforts to continue to get to know each other he had taken her to meet Bakuseno, for whom the forest was named after, and introduce her as his hopeful mate-to-be. It had definitely been interesting to meet the magnolia youkai. He had already known who she was, but he had been interested to hear her story from her point of view.

Beyond that she also appreciated how caring Sesshomaru was of her. If he wasn't anticipating her needs he was quietly asking if she was warm enough when the weather was cool, if she was still hungry after everyone had finished eating, or if she was well rested.

When he _was_ anticipating her needs he was finding hot springs for her to bathe in and soak in after a hard day of training, providing her extra furs when it was cold, taking her back to her time when she needed to go for tests and turn in homework.

She was also very aware of how attractive he was, and that she was definitely attracted to him. She loved his long silky hair and never wanted him to cut it. She liked how tall he was, how put together he was. He was always clean and neat, and now she had been close enough to him to appreciate how he smelled. He smelled fresh, like nature. His golden eyes always drew her in, and the more she heard his baritone voice the more it sent shivers through her body.

She also found she enjoyed spending time with him in his true form. Even though they couldn't talk he still expressed himself to her. He provided her warmth, comfort, and made her feel safe.

Kagome realized that the more time she spent with Sesshomaru, working closely and alone with him, the more time she wanted to spend with him. She wanted to hear him talk, and wanted to bask in his affection.

She was coming to realize that her attraction and affection for him was quickly escalating to adoration and she was sure it wouldn't be long before it was love.

****MoaM****

Sesshomaru returned to his pack a few days later with a few packages. He walked into their camp and saw the children working on their studies, which he was pleased by, Jaken was near Ah-Un polishing his staff.

He looked around for Kagome and saw her at a slight distance between the trees, flashes of light showing that she was practicing with her reiki. He moved toward her, pausing briefly to allow the children to greet him as they finally took notice of him, and stopped as he watched her form her purity whips. She was still struggling to get them to move how she wanted, but only practice would help that.

Once the whips disappeared he stepped forward and was greeted with a large smile before she stepped to him and hugged him and nuzzled his neck and cheek.

"Welcome back." Kagome said, looking curiously at the packages he was carrying as she stepped back.

Her alpha silently handed her the first package and she took it then knelt down and laid it on the ground. It was slightly long and a bit heavy, so she guessed it was her swords. She unwrapped the package and saw two brand new swords. The hilts were black with a blue swirl pattern, and the blades were a crisp shiny white. She was amazed that a blade could be made to be such a color.

She picked up one as she stood up and held it and lightly swung it around, and was happy at how comfortable it was in her grip. She also noticed that it was light when she held it in one hand and realized that the two of them together had made the package heavy.

She then tried to channel her reiki into it and watched the blade start to glow a light blue and soon it looked like the blade itself was light blue. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her and she tried to change the color like she did with her barriers and such, and watched the blade switch to purple, then to gold, red, black, and green.

Kagome picked up the other sword and channeled her reiki into it and changed its color, and was very happy that it worked. She would have to practice and see if she could make both swords different colors at the same time. She thought it would be a good way to confuse anyone she was fighting and make them think it had multiple abilities.

"Thank you." She said to Sesshomaru. "They're beautiful and I can't wait to practice with them." She added and watched him nod.

"We will get sheaths made for them, but I want you to wear them from now on." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded as she switched out her practice swords for her new ones. They weighed differently so that was something she would have to get used to. She then wrapped up the practice swords but before she could stand Sesshomaru placed the largest package on the ground in front of her.

It was actually a bag so she opened it and reached in to find silk clothes. Hakama pants, kimonos, short knee length kimonos, obi sashes, and long sleeve mini cheongsam dresses of various colors with different designs. They were beautiful and she noticed the colors all went with her skin tone, hair and eye color.

"You require clothing." Sesshomaru said simply as she looked up at him questioningly. "I had these made so you will have something comfortable to wear for every occasion and still look respectable."

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She said as she put the silks she had taken out back into the bag and closed it.

"This is my courting gift to you." He said as he placed the last package on top of the bag.

Kagome blinked in surprise. He had never said anything about a courting gift. She unwrapped it and gasped as her eyes landed on a beautiful bow and arrows. The bow was white with blue swirling designs on it, and the arrows were white with white feathers.

"The arrows have a spell on them that will call them back to you after they have completed their task so you will not lose them in the heat of battle." Sesshomaru explained as he watched her touch the feathers.

Kagome smiled. She was incredibly happy about the gift. She liked using swords and was good at it, but the bow was her primary weapon as a miko, so this gift was particularly touching to her.

She picked up the bow as she considered the swords he had made for her and the clothing he had made for her. Either one of those could have been her courting gift, but he chose something that was not only practical but showed that he understood her and her calling as a miko. Even the clothes he had made for her showed his understanding of her since even the designs were simple and not something that would cause her hesitation to wear.

"Thank you." She said once again before she stood up, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are welcome." He said as he carefully ran his claws through her hair. "I will have a new quiver made along with the sheaths for your swords." He added as she stepped back and watched her nod.

From there they took the packages to their camp and Sesshomaru went to see Bakuseno to get some wood for the quiver and sheaths that needed to be made. While he was gone Kagome put the clothes and practice swords in the saddle bags then showed the children her swords and the bow and arrows.

While they were exclaiming over her weapons Kagome thought about what she could give Sesshomaru as a courting gift. He didn't say she had to, hadn't mentioned gifts at all until he presented the bow and arrows and maybe he was doing it just because he wanted to, but she wanted to give him something to display and convey her feelings for him in return.

She considered getting him a necklace or making him one and infusing her power into it to protect him against purification, but she couldn't see him wearing one, the same with a bracelet. Not to mention no one would be able to see those things.

She thought about a sheath for his swords but she didn't know how to make one. She supposed she could do like him and have one made, but it wouldn't have her personal touch to it. She then thought of making some kind of decoration for his swords, maybe something to hang off the hilt, but dismissed that idea since it could be lost or damaged during battle.

All of those things would provide him with her protection from other priestesses, like she wanted, but they weren't good enough nor demonstrative enough to show the strength of her feelings for him.

As Kagome put her arrows in the quiver with her old arrows she continued to think on what to do. When she finished she moved to sit against a tree and continued to think while absently manipulating some of her reiki to form various shapes.

Eventually she came up with an idea she thought could work. She would make Sesshomaru protective clothing. Now that she knew what she wanted to do she just had to figure how to do it. She considered getting the material from her time and trying her hand at making a pair of clothes, but she doubted she could make something of the quality he would wear, not to mention silk was expensive and she didn't have the money for it.

She pictured his white silk outfit and gasped lightly as it occurred to her that she might be able to use his own clothes. She honestly had never seen him change into a different set. She knew he bathed in the hot springs, but he never took anything with him so he obviously just changed right back into what he had been wearing.

Still, she wondered if he had more just in case his were damaged or dirty. She got up and moved toward Jaken and quietly consulted with him and was happy to learn that he did have extra sets. He retrieved them for her since he knew which saddle bag they were in, and she put them in with her clothes to work with when she would have privacy from her alpha.

Now she just had to figure out when that privacy would be.

****MoaM****

The little pack spent a few more weeks in Bakuseno's forest continuing their set routine. Sesshomaru began teaching Rin and Shippo simple physical fighting moves so they could use it to surprise an enemy so they could get away, since they were too young and too small to really use it in a serious fight.

Aside from that Sesshomaru began instructing Rin on which of the flowers and herbs she was learning about were used in poisons, and he began to slowly teach Shippo how to focus his fire into narrow streams for fire whips since he was good enough with his cloud of fox fire to practice forming it on his own, and he had shown an interest in learning.

Kagome for her part continued her training with Sesshomaru with physical fighting and sword fighting, and she practiced with her powers on her own with her alpha's quiet support.

Along with that she continued working on her school studies. She was still doing well which she was happy about, and which was also a plus in Sesshomaru's favor. He had been supportive from the beginning and was still supportive about her education. He was even able to help her when she got stuck or confused.

It was also her education that had allowed her to get her courting gift for Sesshomaru ready. She had homework to return and a test to take so her alpha had taken her back to the well and to her time. She had had three days to get her gift ready before he would return to pick her up and bring her back to their camp.

So, after school she would sit on her bed and meditate with the white silk and allow her power to flow from her hands into the silk, creating what she wanted with her will. She would sit for hours filling her mind with her desired goal of protection and let her reiki sink into the silk and weave into and around the strands.

Today was the day her alpha would be picking her up and she had just finished dressing in a light gray short kimono with a navy blue tree branch pattern, a navy blue under kimono, and light gray hakama pants with a black obi.

After putting on her black shoes she placed her swords, now housed in black sheaths, in her obi sash and made sure her bag had everything she would be taking with her. She then grabbed her bow and placed it on her bed next to Sesshomaru's wrapped courting gift, then slung her new white quiver over her back and adjusted it so it rested as comfortably as it could.

Kagome placed her bag on her bed next to her bow then headed out of her room and down stairs to see what her mother was doing. Halfway down the stairs she heard a knock on the front door, and paused as she watched her mother walk by to answer it.

_Who could that be?_ She wondered. It couldn't be Sesshomaru since he wouldn't knock; he'd just come in since they didn't want anyone to see him. Not to mention she would have sensed him before that.

As she listened she could hear a male voice and knew instantly that it was Hojo. She closed her eyes warily and grimaced, but then she snapped her eyes back open and thought it was time she set him straight. Clearly the plain truth was the only thing that would get through to him.

Her mother came over to the stairs and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what she was going to do.

"I'll see him." Kagome said softly with a firm nod.

"Are you going to take off your weapons?" Her mother asked as she eyed the twin swords.

"No. I'm going to tell him the truth, and seeing them will hopefully let him know that I'm telling the truth." She answered quietly.

Her mother nodded before she left and made her way back to the kitchen while Kagome finished going down the stairs and moved into the living room where she easily spotted Hojo sitting on the couch, still wearing his black school uniform.

"Hello Hojo." She greeted him as she walked closer, watching as he stood automatically and his eyes widen as he turned to look at her.

Hojo could not believe his eyes. Kagome looked so different then when he usually saw her, good but different. His eyes raked over her taking in the kimono and hakama she was wearing, the necklace with a crescent moon pendant he had never seen her wear before. He couldn't even be sure she was wearing it at school earlier.

His eyes skipped up and saw the same crescent moon on her forehead that he knew hadn't been there earlier at school, and then down to the arrows peeking out over her shoulder and further down to the swords at her hips.

He didn't understand why she was dressed that way, and was alarmed as he wondered if the weapons were real.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Hojo blurted out, skipping the greetings. "And are those swords _real_?"

"Of course they're real." Kagome answered as she took a seat in the side chair next to the couch, not wanting to be close to him and give him the wrong impression. "I'm dressed this way because it's comfortable, it's appropriate, and I'm now used to dressing this way."

"Comfortable? Appropriate? Used to it?" He repeated. "I don't understand. I've never seen you dress in traditional clothing, and why are you carrying real swords around?" He asked.

"Have a seat." She said with a light sigh as she gestured toward the couch since he was still standing. "I'm going to tell you a secret. A secret only my family knows. You can't tell anyone. Swear to me you won't tell a single person." She said.

"I swear! I promise I won't tell a soul." Hojo said as he slowly sat down.

He then listened as Kagome told him a secret she had been keeping from her friends for the pass few years. His mind spun with the tale of being pulled down an old well on her fifteenth birthday, meeting Inuyasha- who he learned was a half-demon, learning she had been pulled five hundred years into the past, that she was a miko, and her quest to find the jewel shards to restore the shikon jewel and get rid of it.

The story was unbelievable. There were dozens of details that made it believable, but he was still having a hard time actually believing it.

"Are you really a miko? The kind from the legends with power?" Hojo asked in disbelief.

Kagome silently lifted a hand and summoned a solid light blue ball of reiki. It appeared instantly, floating just above her upturned palm. She watched his eyes widen and she nodded before she released the ball of power.

Hojo was stunned but even with the display he was still having a hard time believing her story. He decided to move on to something else and asked about the crescent moon on her forehead.

"What's with the mark on your forehead?" He asked. "It wasn't there earlier today." He added because he knew it hadn't been. He had taken a good look at her, worried for her health.

"It was there. I just had it concealed. It's actually the mark of the demon who is courting me." She answered.

Hojo was shocked. _Courting?!_ He thought with wide eyes. "Is that like dating?" He asked weakly.

"It's more like dating and being engaged at the same time." Kagome responded.

"I don't believe it." He said, shaking his head after a few stunned moments. "All this talk of demons, magic, jewel shards, and traveling to the past is beyond ridiculous! It just cannot be possible. And that means you can't be dating a demon. I've never seen you involved with anyone in a romantic sense." He stated with a firm nod, convinced she would see things his way and start talking sense.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head at Hojo's stubbornness. Even with the truth he was refusing to give up his interest in her.

She was just about to open her mouth and try to convince him when she felt a brief flare of her alpha and mate-to-be's youki. She got up without a word and went to open the door just before he arrived. She smiled and stepped back to let him in before closing the door. She then turned and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck which he returned.

"I just told Hojo about my travels through the well and about you, hoping that he would get over his infatuation with me, but he doesn't believe me." She told him quietly as she basked in his returned affection. "Now that you're here I'm hoping seeing you will make him a believer."

Sesshomaru hummed lightly in acknowledgement. He remembered her telling him about the human male that refused to take a hint. He was like the wolfling only he didn't have the power to take her by force. He would make sure the young male understood clearly that the miko was his.

"Hojo." She said as they moved into the living room. "This is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, my alpha and the male courting me." She said as she stood next to her demon lord.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human with his usual cold gaze, smelling the familiar scent of fear wafting off the male. He thought that was good. The male should be afraid, and it would make it easier to get the male to stop lusting after his miko.

Hojo stared wide eyed at the male Kagome had just introduced as the Western Lord and the one courting her. He was dressed as Kagome was, including swords, but he also wore armor and a fur pelt. He was _clearly_ a demon. There was no denying it with his pale skin, pointy elf-like ears, silver-white hair, golden eyes, unusual markings, and claws. The crescent moon on his forehead made it even more clear that he was the one Kagome said was courting her.

Kagome went back to her seat and Sesshomaru followed and stood beside her, continuing to stare at the male that had intruded in her life for far too long now.

"Do you believe my story now?" Kagome calmly asked, breaking the silence, and watched Hojo nod silently looking from her to Sesshomaru and back again.

"I'm sure you stopped by to check on my health and then to ask me out yet again." She stated as she held in a sigh. "You should understand now that I was obviously never sick, just busy in the past. As for the date well, I'm not interested since you can see I'm involved with someone else, so you should move on." She added, happy to have finally said she wasn't interested.

Hojo didn't answer, just frowned unhappily, but then jumped as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why the hesitation boy? Do you still find her story hard to believe, that the miko could be interested in someone else, or are you upset that she is no longer available to you?" He demanded coldly. "You need to understand that she is off limits. You will _never_ have her. From what I understand you have _never_ had her. You would not be able to understand her regardless of if she was involved with me or not. I believe it is time you move on and bestow your affections on a _willing_ female."

Hojo turned red from a mixer of anger and embarrassment. This couldn't be it. He couldn't lose his sweet innocent Kagome. _Maybe she's just afraid to go against this guy. That must be it. _He thought quickly.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you really need to move on to another girl." Kagome said with a frown, not liking the look on Hojo's face. "There are plenty of willing girls at our school that would be happy to go out with you. Sesshomaru's right. You wouldn't be able to understand me since you've never experienced the things I have. You need to listen to my alpha and move on or risk being maimed or losing your life for even giving the impression of trying to take what's his." She stated firmly and watched Hojo's eyes widen in alarm.

"Did you not understand when I said he was a demon?" She asked him as she shook her head slightly. "He's not a human that you can try to fight to try to win me over. He is a very dangerous predator that would have absolutely no problem killing you at this very moment." She explained seriously.

Hojo sighed heavily and looked back and forth between them before nodding slowly. He then got up and left the house without a word.

Kagome didn't know if he would be visiting her again or if he would even speak to her at school or if they saw each other on the street. And she found she didn't mind as long as he didn't tell anyone what he had learned.

"Did your tests go well?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to get her mind off the human male.

"I think they did." She answered as she looked to him. "I was able to answer all the questions confidently, so I hope I got them right." She added and watched Sesshomaru nod.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked and watched her nod before she stood up and headed up the stairs, presumably to her room.

Kagome slipped her bow over her shoulder, grabbed her bag, and Sesshomaru's gift and headed back down stairs. Once down stairs she approached her alpha and handed him the wrapped gift.

"Your courting gift." She said simply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he sat down and unwrapped the gift with his miko's instruction since he didn't want to tear into it and risk damaging what was inside.

Once the paper was off he opened the box and moved a different type of paper aside and found a set of his usual clothing. He frowned slightly in confusion and idly touch the silk as he wondered why she would give him a set of his own clothing. Then he gasped as he felt the purity beneath his claws. He picked up the silk and realized that her reiki was weaved deeply into the silk as if it had been used to make the garment.

"It's protection." She said with a shy smile as he looked at her. "Protection from any priestess or monk less powerful then me, and any youki attacks less powerful then I am." She explained.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I would like to wear this now." He added. There was no way he wanted to wait. This was his miko's courting gift to him. Not only was it unique, but it smelt heavily of her and would continue to as long as her power was weaved into the silk.

"You can use my room to change." Kagome offered with a happy smile, pleased that he liked it enough to wear it right then and there, and watched him silently head up the stairs.

Once he was changed he came back down and informed her that he was leaving the other set in her room in case he ever needed it or if she wanted to wear the haori when she was there for any length of time.

Kagome nodded and, having already said goodbye to her mother, they headed out to the well house and back to the past. They traveled in his sphere of light back to Bakuseno's forest and their pack before leaving the forest and continuing their travels.


	5. Taking Action

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase Five: Taking Action_

A few weeks had passed since the Inu pack had been back to Edo village, and learned from Keade that Kagome had finished her training with her.

After hearing that news Inuyasha had rushed out without waiting to hear another word to try the well and see if Kagome was at home. It hadn't worked but he was able to tell that his bastard half-brother was long gone, even his scent was gone from the area.

**~Flashback~**

"_Kagome decided to travel and continue her training on her own. I assume she will be collecting jewel shards as she goes." Keade informed the group when Inuyasha returned. Of course Keade knew Kagome actually _would_ be searching for the jewel shards with her new companion._

"_Have any of ye found any shards?" Keade asked the group._

"_We have not." Miroku answered. "We came across many demons, but none had any jewel shards."_

"_When did Kagome leave?" Sango asked with a frown._

"_She left two weeks after ye all left." Keade answered._

**~End flashback~**

They ended up resting up until the next day before they left to continue looking for jewel shards and Kagome. Since then it had been about two weeks and they had yet to find any jewel shards or had any luck finding Kagome. It had even felt like ages since they had seen hide or hair of Naraku and his incarnations. That worried them since it was very possible he was planning something.

It was evening now and they were settled in their camp around the fire waiting for their food to finish cooking, and making suggestions on what they thought Naraku was planning and why they had yet to find Kagome.

"Do you think whatever Naraku is planning has to do with Kagome?" Sango wondered. "And if that's why we can't find her? We haven't seen him or any of his incarnations since before she stopped traveling with us after all."

"Do you think Naraku has Kagome, and that is why they are both out of sight?" Miroku asked. "She _is_ traveling alone now so it is possible." He added thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised since the wench decided to go off on her own, and it would explain why I haven't caught her scent." Inuyasha said.

"That might be because of her training though." Miroku pointed out. They had no idea what Keade had taught her. "If you could catch her scent then that would mean any demon with a good sense of smell could as well."

"However, at least we know she is not dead." He said before he looked to Inuyasha. "Would Kikyou say anything if that was the case?" He asked.

"I'm sure she'd let me know." Inuyasha said with a nod. "Even if it's just to find out what caused her reincarnation to die."

"Do you think she might have come across Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"It's possible. I can go look for her to see if she knows anything." He replied.

"I think that is a good idea, because right now we do not have many other leads." Miroku said and Sango nodded.

"What about Kouga?" She asked. "We haven't seen him in a while. It's possible he's come across Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded. "That flea bag probably wouldn't come and tell us if he had seen her just to spite me."

Sango and Miroku agreed, knowing how Kouga always reacted to Inuyasha. Seeing that their food was finished they ate silently, focusing on their meal and thoughts.

After they finished eating they bedded down for the night. It was a cool night so Sango and Miroku made their beds on opposite sides of the fire, instead of next to each other as they usually did, so they could be close to the heat. Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree, as he sometimes usually did, holding his sword against his shoulder, and they all relaxed and waited for sleep to come.

Nearly an hour later found Miroku sound asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his monk pack mate before he got up and approached Sango and lightly touched her arm. He knew she was close to sleep but not quite there yet, and he really wanted her tonight.

Sango opened her eyes and blinked slowly up at him before she smiled slightly and quietly got up. She looked to Miroku's sleeping form before she quietly followed Inuyasha a ways into the surrounding forest until they came upon a hot spring that was well out of hearing distance from their camp.

Inuyasha wasted no time and pulled Sango to him and kissed her. As their lips locked together he immediately started stripping her of her yukata, eager to feel her warm skin.

He grinned against her lips as he felt her pulling at his haori. She was just as eager as he was.

****MoaM****

Kirara opened her eyes from where she lay stretched out next to a bush. She watched as the hanyou and her ningen companion walked away from camp. They didn't seem to remember or care that she was still in the camp and fully aware of them.

_Maybe they think I'm asleep_. She considered as her eyes shifted to the fire.

She knew the hanyou used his senses to make sure the ningens were asleep whenever he wanted to go off and do something without one or both of them knowing. His senses, however, were not strong enough to know if she was asleep or awake, and he seemed to underestimate her ability to hear at distances.

She was well aware of the night time activities of those she traveled with, could hear them quite clearly, and was so very glad the miko and kit were no longer traveling with them. She had been watching with sadness for months at what was going on, and wished she could tell the miko what was happening behind her back.

Kirara's ears twitched suddenly as she picked up on the moans and groans of the hanyou and her companions increased activity. She closed her eyes wearily as her ears twitched uncontrollably at every sound they made.

_Maybe…maybe I should leave_. She wondered.

She never thought she would ever have cause to leave Sango, but she did not like the path her ningen companion had begun to go down.

She understood the need and desire to rut, she even understood the desire for multiple partners since felines tended to have many partners in their lifetime, but Sango was ningen and was supposed to have one partner, Miroku. They had committed to each other and planned on marrying, but it seemed neither one of them was all that committed to each other when it came down to it.

What the houshi did was his business, _he_ was not her companion, but Sango was and she had never thought she would see or hear Sango rutting with multiple partners, especially since she had been untouched until recently. Never thought she would see her being disloyal to her chosen mate and lying to him. Never thought she would see her lying to and betraying the one she called sister.

Kirara did not want to stick around and see Sango's descent, didn't want to see her being used by the hanyou, and definitely didn't want to see her remain with a mate that was unfaithful. She just could not _understand_ her companion! Did she not learn anything from watching the hanyou and the miko? The fact that he would leave her to go to the dead one?

Obviously her companion learned the wrong thing from her observations and talks with the miko. What did she think was going to happen between her and the hanyou? Did she think their situation would last forever? Did she think to commit to the houshi and still rut with the hanyou? Did she think she was the only one he was rutting with? Did she care that she was betraying the woman she called sister?

She yowled quietly in frustration at her thoughts and the increasing volume of the sounds of rutting. She decided then and there that she was leaving. She would not stay and continue to be a silent witness to what they were all doing.

Kirara stood and walked away from the camp without a backward glance then shifted to her larger form and took to the sky.

_Where should I go?_ She wondered as she flew in a random direction. _Maybe since I started out with a miko so very long ago I should give it another try_. She considered thoughtfully. After a while she nodded to herself before searching for a place to rest for the night.

She would try and find Kagome. She would be a good companion.

****MoaM****

Kagome stood in the forest during the late afternoon practicing with her powers not far from her camp. She wore cream colored hakama and a short kimono with a green design secured closed with a long green obi sash. The pack was taking a break from traveling for the day and the children were busy with their studies so she was taking advantage of the quiet time.

She held a green softball size ball of her reiki in each hand, took aim, and launched one ball at the center of a tree then quickly spun around and launched the second at a tree behind her, pretending they were enemies.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and imagined that her next imaginary opponent was another reiki user. She didn't know if their powers could be used against each other, wouldn't be surprised if they could since youkai could use their youki against each other, but she wanted to be ready in any case. Especially since she would eventually have to confront Kikyou.

She knew the only physical weapon Kikyou would have would be a bow and arrows, so she opened her eyes and quickly put up a green barrier around herself that would stop physical weapons. Then she held out her hand with her palm forward and shot out a solid green beam of reiki at the nearest tree.

_I guess I'm in the mood for green today_. She thought idly as she watched her power splash harmlessly against the tree.

Kagome refocused and made reiki replicas of her twin swords, one in each hand, and began to go through the forms that Sesshomaru had taught her.

Standing off to the side out of the way was Sesshomaru, a silent observer and companion. He watched his miko go through the forms he taught her and acknowledged that she had been a diligent student. The more she practiced the more she began to develop a gracefulness to her movements.

As his eyes followed every movement and shift she made he couldn't help noticing the way his blood heated. He had seen female warriors in action before but none had affected him the way his miko did. He considered that fact might be because she was turning out to be a fierce and dangerous fighter as well as having a caring and nurturing heart. She was developing the perfect blend to appeal to his Inu nature.

Kagome stopped her movements and sighed as she released her hold on her reiki and allowed the swords to flow back inside her. She then turned toward her alpha and smiled as she walked up to him. She leaned up in her toes and kissed his striped cheek and nuzzled his chin, which he returned as he ran his claws carefully through her hair.

"When are we going to mate?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly flashed red and he smiled slightly. He had been waiting for her to mention their mating, to indicate she was ready.

"We cannot mate until your soul is complete, which means you have to retrieve the remainder of your soul. It is important because I need to tie our souls together to create our bond." He stated. "Once your soul is complete we can mate anytime." He added and she nodded.

"What will happen when we become mates? Will there be anything to expect besides us becoming mates? Anything I need to know?" Kagome asked and watched him nod once.

"Our mating will connect us however it will not change your lifespan. I will only have you for your life time." Sesshomaru informed her first.

"Are you okay with that?" She couldn't help asking. "Any children we have will be without a mother while they're still young."

"I am fine with it." He stated firmly. "I considered that piece of information before I asked to court you, back when my attraction to you was just beginning. Our children will be without their mother, but they will still have me. They will have their pack, and they will know their mother loved him." He assured her. There wasn't even a question that she would in fact love them.

"Maybe you'll find someone after I'm gone, so you won't be alone." She said softly.

"No such thing will ever happen. Inu youkai mate for life. You will be my mate forever, even when you are no longer physically with me." He said seriously.

Kagome smiled sadly but said nothing. She already hated that one day she would leave him alone.

"Our children, our pups, will be hanyou." He informed his miko. "Some seem to believe that being mated to a holy being would change that, would make them full youkai. It will not. Our mating will only pass your powers to them in some form." He continued and watched her nod as she took in that fact.

"Lastly, our mating bond will form a connection between us, which is different for every mated pair. I am not aware of what our bond will form, however some examples are that we may feel each other's emotions, speak to one another through our minds, share our powers between each other, or take on the mannerisms of one another. That aspect is not usually obvious since youkai act in similar ways for the most part." Sesshomaru explained.

"Is it possible to have more than one aspect?" She asked curiously.

"It is possible but I am unsure such will happen with us." He answered and she nodded.

"We can become mates any time after my soul is complete." She repeated his earlier answer a little nervously and watched him nod. She nodded in return before she began to pace a few feet in front of him.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. The only thing that worries me is that our relationship, courtship happened so fast. It's only been a few months. Is it supposed to happen so fast?" She asked a little nervously.

_Am I ready to tie my life to him?_ She wondered. _Is it just me and my remaining childishness that makes me think it should take longer or is it just the difference between humans and demons?_

She and Sesshomaru had spoken to her mother after he asked her for a courtship and she had been supportive, so she wasn't worried about that. Her little brother and grandfather seemed to approve as well. Shippo also approved so it was really only her reservations on the quickness of their courtship that was making her hesitant.

Sesshomaru watched his miko pace for a few moments before speaking up.

"It is your choice on when we become mates. There is no hurry. We will only proceed when you are ready." He reassured her and watched her nod.

"How long does it usually take for a pair to mate after they begin courting?" Kagome asked as she paused in her pacing.

"It is different for everyone. However, once the female begins to mention the mating and her readiness it is only a matter of days." He answered. "This is most likely due to the fact that youkai understand all the nuances of courtship and mating, and figure once they have chosen they have centuries and more to get to know their mate."

"That does not mean you need to rush yourself. You are your own person, and we will do nothing until you are absolutely ready." Sesshomaru said seriously so she would understand that he really meant it. Then he decided to lighten the mood.

"We do not have to wait until we become mates to be intimate." He said in a light suggestive tone, his eyes suddenly like liquid gold with a hint of red.

Kagome gasped in shock, her face reddening, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Really?" She asked curiously despite her embarrassment and watched as he suddenly grinned. Her heart pounded at how much more beautiful he became with the simple action, and she struggled to focus on his words.

"Yes. We can be intimate." He assured her. "There are many things we can do without actually rutting. Although we can actually do that as well, but I do not trust my beast to hold back from marking you, so I would rather avoid that particular activity until our mating."

From there followed a conversation that was embarrassing on her part and amusing on his the longer it continued. After a while Sesshomaru suddenly stopped talking and tensed slightly.

"The fire neko is coming our way." He stated as he relaxed his body.

"I should probably conceal myself." Kagome said as she shifted nervously.

"The neko is alone. There are no other scents with her." He commented and she frowned.

"Does that mean Sango's hurt or…" She asked, but hesitated. "I can't even think of any other reason Kirara would be alone."

"We are sure to find out when she arrives." He replied and she nodded and took a calming breath.

Moments later Kirara walked out of the trees in her large battle form and looked around before shifting into her smaller form and running to Kagome, who automatically scooped her up and coddled her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Kirara began to meow in different pitches and Sesshomaru began to translate.

"She says she left the taijiya. She did not want to stay and watch her descend into what she was falling into. The taijiya, houshi, and half-breed were rutting with one another behind each other's back. She did not care so much about what the half-breed and houshi did, but she cared about what the taijiya was doing." He summarized before listening to the next stream of meows and yowls.

"The taijiya made the decision to be the houshi's mate, but she was keeping secrets and being unfaithful. She was letting the half-breed use her since the neko was aware that he was mated to the dead one, and she betrayed you, the one she claimed to be like a sister." He relayed and paused.

"The neko says she is not a pet. She is a companion, one who was with the taijiya by choice, and she decided she no longer wished to stay with the taijiya. She has thoughts and feels and did not approve of what they were doing, and she refused to stay and be forced to listen to their activities. She apparently left a number of days ago during the night. The houshi had been asleep, and the taijiya had left camp with the half-breed to go rut."

"What bothered the neko the most, more than the rest, was that the taijiya did not notice her disapproval. Apparently the taijiya is usually in tune with her moods but since she began rutting with both males, and especially since you were no longer with the pack, she seemed to stop caring or simply forgot that the neko was aware of what was happening around her." He explained then listened to another string of meows, and his eyes widened slightly.

"The neko wishes to become your companion." He relayed quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at her neko friend.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, still surprised.

Kirara purred and rubbed against her in answer, then Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for mission since it meant Kirara would also be joining his pack. Sesshomaru nodded approvingly since it meant she would have another form of protection. A constant companion that would always watch her back. He had no fear that the neko would go back to the taijiya should she apologize and change since once a youkai like the fire neko chose a companion they stayed with them for their lifetime unless given a strong reason to leave.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm glad to have you here. I missed you, and I'm sure Shippo feels the same."

Kirara meowed happily as she was brought to their camp. Since the children were busy with their studies Kagome introduced her to Jaken and then to Ah-Un as she moved over to the two headed dragon. She told Kirara she was sure the two of them would get along well as they got to know each other.

****MoaM****

Kagome knelt down and dug the tainted jewel shard out of the wiggling severed arm of the youkai she and her alpha had just dealt with. As soon as she had the shard between her fingertips it instantly turned pink, and the severed limb stopped moving. She then lightly placed her hand on the limb and purified it then moved to do the same with the rest of the body.

She stored the jewel away with the rest she carried and the two of them began to walk away from the scene side by side. They could have flown back on his youki cloud but there was no hurry. They simply walked on enjoying each other's silent company and the view of the setting sun. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped walking and she stopped as well and looked at him knowing he wouldn't stop for no reason.

"I can smell the dead one in that direction." He informed her as he pointed off into the distance to their left.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly released it. She nodded to her alpha then turned and began walking in the direction he indicated. It was time she get the rest of her soul back.

As she walked she considered concealing herself so Kikyou wouldn't hear her coming, but then she remembered that she would be able to sense her coming through the connection to her soul so it was pointless.

Instead she decided to simply use the time to work on moving quietly through the forest. She glanced over at her silent companion, who had easily caught up with her, and reminded herself that she would be living with graceful demons who seemed to instinctively know how to move silently, and she didn't want to be known as being unable to do so.

The impending meeting she was walking to reminded her of what Kirara had informed them about her previous pack. They were looking for her and thought Naraku might have her and have something planned. She didn't know if Naraku had anything planned but he obviously didn't have her. They also thought Kouga might have come across her, which was true but she hoped that they didn't come across him. She didn't want them learning where she was just yet. Then there was Kikyou. Inuyasha was going to try and find her to see if the dead woman had seen her. Hopefully that hadn't happened yet, and if it hadn't then it meant after her confrontation with Kikyou it never would.

Before long Kagome could see a light in the distance and within moments she could feel the other piece of her soul. Minutes after that the pain she associated with Kikyou pulling on her soul seized her. She took in a sharp breath and brought her hand up to her chest as if she could sooth the pain away. She had forgotten how intense the pain was, but she wouldn't let it stop her.

"I am going to conceal myself so the dead one does not know I am here." Sesshomaru said quietly as he touched her arm.

Kagome nodded and continued walking, gradually getting closer and closer to the light though she could tell it was moving as well. It wasn't long before she spotted the soul collectors, which were the light source, and knew they would let Kikyou know she was there regardless of the soul connection they share. Soon she stepped into a medium sized enclosure and looked at the other woman with her soul collectors drifting around her.

"What do you want reincarnation?" Kikyou asked coldly.

"The rest of my soul." Kagome answered bluntly.

"You are too weak." Kikyou said with a cold laugh. "In fact, I will take this opportunity to take back the rest of _my_ soul just as I took back _my_ man."

Kagome frowned, wondering if she was now about to be told from the source about Inuyasha and Kikyou's mating.

"It is the truth." Kikyou said with a smirk, misinterpreting her frown. "Inuyasha is mine, _my_ mate, and you will _never_ have him."

"I don't want him, so you're more than welcome to him." Kagome stated plainly, and then smiled. "I guess Inuyasha likes females, males, _and_ dead people. Are you aware of your mate's activities with his pack mates?" She asked.

Kikyou frowned but didn't reply. She didn't want to admit that she was in fact unaware, but her silence didn't stop Kagome from enlightening her.

"Even though you're his mate you obviously aren't enough or Inuyasha just wanted a warm body since he's sleeping with Sango and Miroku as well." Kagome informed her and watched the older woman frown, draw an arrow, and secure it in her bow.

"You are not traveling with them. How would you know such was happening?" Kikyou asked.

"Where do you think I got my information in the first place? Didn't you wonder why I wasn't traveling with them anymore?" She responded, not wanting to give away her real source.

Kikyou didn't answer. Instead she sent her soul collectors speeding toward her reincarnation. Before the flying worm like demons reached her a green whip flew in from the side, almost out of nowhere, and sliced the creatures to pieces killing them instantly. Kikyou looked over and frowned deeper at the sight of the demon lord before she quickly aimed her bow at her reincarnation and released her arrow.

Kagome put up a barrier with a thought and moved to the side for a good measure in case the barrier didn't work, but she didn't have to worry. The barrier held and the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground. She then held out her hand, palm forward and shot a beam of white reiki at her, hoping it would actually cause her damage instead of doing nothing.

The beam connected with the dead woman's stomach and left a hole behind. Kagome's eyes flashed at the success before she began throwing purity balls the size of her hand at the woman.

Kikyou had no idea reiki could hurt her and she couldn't even retreat. Her soul collectors were dead and she didn't have the skill to dodge the rapidly thrown reiki balls.

When the clay and dirt woman was sporting burns in her clothing and missing chunks of her limbs Kagome drew one of her swords, charged it with her reiki and ran toward the failing woman, not taking the chance that Kikyou might try to launch some kind of attack. She swung her sword when she was close enough and separated the dead woman's head from her body.

Kagome stepped back as she released her barrier and her power from her sword, and watched as balls of white light rose from the body before it turned to dirt and ashes. All except one of the balls of light rose and floated off into the sky. The remaining ball of light hovered briefly before speeding toward her, and slipping inside her without a problem.

Sesshomaru walked toward her and lifted an eyebrow in question when nothing obvious happened.

"I don't feel any different." Kagome said with a shrug but just as she was about to say more she stiffened and began to glow. Then she gasped slightly as her mind was suddenly flooded with memories.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his miko began to glow then watched in slight worry as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. He moved quickly and caught her before carefully kneeling down on the ground.

After a few moments the glow faded. He made sure she was still breathing and was otherwise fine before he sheathed her sword and lifted her into his arms as he stood. He summoned his youki cloud beneath his feet and quickly began to travel back to their camp.

As he flew Sesshomaru caught her scent and immediately realized that her barriers were down. She hardly ever let them down since it meant it was possible for the half-breed as well as the wolf to track her if she did. That they were down now was obviously a result of completing her soul.

When he reached their camp he quietly assured his pack that his miko was fine then removed their weapons and his armor so he could hold her properly.

When Kagome woke up late that same night she unhappily informed him that she now remembered _everything_ Kikyou had done since she had been given her half-life. The only good thing she could note besides having a complete soul was that she thought her reiki was stronger than it was.

Sesshomaru simply advised her to disregard what she now knew from the dead woman's memories unless they could be of use to her, and that she would just have to work on her control again until she was back to where she had been before her soul was complete.

****MoaM****

The pack stayed in their camp for a week while Kagome worked on her control. She was determined to get it back to where it was before they went anywhere. It took a lot of effort. She spent hours and hours a day meditating and manipulating her reiki, starting from the simplest things and working her way up to the harder things.

The first thing she did was get her personal barriers back up. The last thing she wanted was to be found by Inuyasha through her scent and aura. She just wasn't ready to deal with him or the others anytime soon.

During the time she was busy trying to regain her control Sesshomaru had taken advantage of the time to further the children's lessons and training, which they adored since they were learning new things and spending quality time with their alpha.

Kagome's control was now back to its usual level and the pack was traveling again, looking for jewel shards, and continuing their routine.

She had just sensed a jewel shard and her alpha was allowing her to handle the jewel enhanced demon. Up until then she had only dealt with a jewel enhanced demon once before. Before that Sesshomaru let her help him deal with the demons so she could slowly work up to fighting on her own. She had been grateful for the experience since Inuyasha and the others always had her standing in the background firing off her arrows.

As she faced off with the demon she avoided its strikes by deflecting them with her bow until she managed to gain enough distance. She then readied one of her sealing arrows, carefully aimed it, and shot it at the demon. The arrow sunk deep into the demons flesh and immediately a bubble of reiki wrapped around the demon before sinking into its skin and halting its movements. She then shot a second arrow at it, this one made of pure reiki, and purified the demon to dust.

She collected the jewel shard from where it landed on the ground then her arrow before walking back toward her pack. Seconds later she paused mid step when she sensed two jewel shards headed their way.

"There are two jewel shards speeding this way. It's obviously Kouga. He must have sensed my power for him to be headed straight for us." She informed her alpha.

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for her to stand with him as they waited. She expanded her senses and found two more demons approaching from further behind Kouga.

"Two more demons are coming up behind Kouga. It's most likely Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga has a habit of leaving them to catch up with him everywhere he goes." She informed Sesshomaru so he was aware.

Kouga arrived in a whirlwind and tried to head straight for Kagome, but despite his jewel enhanced speed Sesshomaru was able to use his acid whip to fling him back before he got near her.

Kouga growled angrily as he got to his feet and looked to Kagome. His eyes settled on the crescent moon on her forehead, and then his senses seemed to catch up as he smelt the demon lord and sensed his power on her.

"You allowed him to mark you?!" He yelled in outrage at Kagome. "There's no way I'm going to allow him to mate you! Come here!" He shouted at her.

"She is not yours to order around." Sesshomaru said coldly as he stepped forward.

"She's _my_ woman and I'll tell her to do whatever I want!" He replied angrily, his eyes flashing. They went from his usual blue to red, then blue, and back to red again, showing that he was losing control of himself.

Sesshomaru looked at the wolfling coldly and wondered if he should kill him slowly or quickly. He considered taking his time and enjoying the wolfs suffering but then he thought of his miko. She knew the wolf had to die in order for her to be safe, but he had been her friend. She no longer considered him a friend since he would never settle for that, but she had fond memories of him regardless and wouldn't appreciate witnessing his suffering and drawn out death.

_Quickly it is then._ He thought softly.

Kagome stepped back as she watched the confrontation before turning to the rest of her pack.

"Ah-Un, Kirara can you take the children away? Jaken can you watch over them please?" She asked the three of them and watched as they all gathered together before flying away.

She did not want the children to see what was going to happen to Kouga, and besides that she knew Rin was afraid of wolves and two more were about to show up. She knew the little girl had good reason as she remembered what Sesshomaru had revealed about his ward. It was still hard to believe that Rin had been chewed, gnawed, and clawed to death.

Kagome turned back to the face off in time to see Ginta and Hakkaku come running out of the trees. She watched them pause in surprise at the scene they had come upon before they spotted her.

"Sister!" They called in unison before they made their way over to her.

"We missed you sister." Ginta said.

"Yeah we missed you Kagome." Hakkaku agreed.

"I missed you guys too." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"So what's going on here?" Ginta asked with a worried frown as he looked to the fight.

"Yes. Why is Kouga fighting the Lord of the West?" Hakkaku asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Kouga is going to die." She informed them sadly yet firmly.

"Why?" They cried out in distress.

"He'll never leave me alone; never be satisfied with just my friendship. He'll continue to pursue me and try and take me against my will." Kagome answered.

"Did he know you were being courted?" Hakkaku asked, seeing and sensing the evidence of such on her.

"No." Kagome said as she shook her head. "The last time he saw me I hadn't entered into a courtship. I was just traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. Seeing the evidence just now only seemed to make him more determined to have me before it's too late, and I'm not sure he would stop even then."

"I hope I can still call you two my friends after this." She said hopefully.

"Of course you can." Ginta said immediately. "You're still our sister."

"Kouga knew what he was getting into. By not backing off he knew there was a possibility he would die, especially since he is facing someone he's no match for." Hakkaku added. What he didn't say was that Kouga most likely thought so highly of himself that he ignored his instincts and thought he would come out the winner.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kagome said before she turned and watched the fight, Ginta and Hakkaku doing the same with sad eyes.

It was obvious to all of them that Sesshomaru was merely playing with Kouga, making him angrier, which Kagome silently noted was probably the point.

Sesshomaru casually flicked his wrist and sent his acid whip at the wolf once again, sending him flying into a tree. He figured by now the wolf was angry beyond rational thought, so when he came at him again he acted to finish him off. When the wolf ran at him again he side stepped him and grabbed him by the neck. He kicked the back of his knees causing him to drop to his knees, and dug his claws into his neck and injected him with a steady flow of his poison.

He figured this way would kill the wolf quickly and yet leave an intact body for his pack to see to. Other methods would have been too tedious, especially since his miko knew the wolf. She would be shocked by any other method, and although he knew she would understand it would still affect her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kagome said quietly as she watched Kouga's body collapse to the ground.

"Thank you." They said solemnly.

"One or both of you are going to have to take over leadership of the pack now." She reminded them as she turned to look at them. "I know you'll rebuild your ranks and thrive without Kouga, because even though I thought of him as a friend even I could see that he was reckless and too brash in the time I knew him."

"You two just need to find the right mates to be your partners. One's that will help you thrive and survive, but also who will love you." She finished.

Ginta and Hakkaku listened to their sister intently, and appreciated her words of confidence and wisdom. They liked Kagome but they would not make the mistakes Kouga did. When they found a female they liked they would court her properly, and they would keep promises they made to females. Of course they would be careful about making promises in the first place.

They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They would do better than Kouga had. Their pack would thrive. They would make sure of it.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and retrieved the jewel shards from Kouga's legs since she was the only one who could see exactly where they were. Once the shards were safely put away Ginta and Hakkaku stepped forward and took Kouga's body and began to head back to what remained of their pack.


	6. Culminating Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Metamorphosis of a Miko  
**_Phase Six: __Culminating Metamorphosis_

A few days had passed since Kouga's death and Sesshomaru's pack was relaxing in their camp, backed against a rock wall that was surrounded by tall trees in the early evening. The sun was just setting and the children were playing with Kirara while Jaken and Ah-Un looked on. Sesshomaru had gone to hunt for their dinner, and Kagome was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree, watching her pack mates as her mind wandered.

Kouga had been dealt with, as sad as that was, and her soul was complete. She had regained control of her stronger reiki, so she saw nothing else to hold her and her alpha back from becoming mates.

Kagome was nervous, there was no doubt about that despite some of the things they had done. Since their conversation just before Kirara joined their pack they had made time to spend alone every other night.

She had been slowly learning just how passionate her mate to be was behind the cold wall he showed the world. Not to mention he was even more caring then she had realized. He had informed her that he was going to use their private time to get her familiar with his body and used to his touch, so that she would hopefully not be afraid when they finally mated.

They had kissed and caressed until he had brought out the passion she didn't know she had, and was allowing him to touch her in ways she had never even thought of.

She could honestly say she had very much enjoyed those times, but she was still nervous about their mating. She imagined she would stay that way until they were in the middle of it.

_I'm glad Sesshomaru at least let me know what to expect_. She thought as she recalled that conversation.

**~Flashback~**

Their small pack was relaxing in a meadow, taking in the day's warmth. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree and Kagome was leaning against him since he had removed his armor. Sesshomaru was casually running his claws lightly along her hand and up and down her forearm beneath her sleeve.

"It is time for you to know what to expect during our mating." He said suddenly as he glanced down at her.

Kagome blushed but shifted so she was able to look up at him and pay attention while not disrupting his movement against her arm.

"Our mating will obviously involve sex. We cannot become mates after all without actually mating." Sesshomaru informed her. "During this I will inject you with my poison so your body and power will recognize it from then on and you will no longer be affected by it."

"I will bite you in the space between your shoulder and neck and inject some of my youki, and a mating mark will appear on your neck to show who you are mated to. At the same time I will tie our souls together to create our bond." He continued.

"While we sleep we will experience each other's memories from the earliest to the most recent." He finished.

"Is there some way to make it so my power doesn't hurt you?" Kagome asked after a few thoughtful moments.

"I am unsure. You can try to place a mating mark on me to accomplish this, but I am unsure how you could." He answered and she nodded slowly.

"I'll think it over, and see if I can come up with something." She replied and sat quietly for a few moments. "Will injecting me with your poison hurt?" She asked softly.

"It will." He said honestly. "However, having my youki inside you will prevent it from killing you, and hopefully make your body accept it quicker."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded her understanding. It sounded like her first time was going to be extremely painful.

**~End flashback~**

Kagome sighed at the remembrance. She wasn't too keen on experiencing the pain, especially if it was at the level she was imagining, but she did want to be his mate. She felt she was ready. The intimacy she had experienced with him so far had done wonders to calm her anxiety about the fast pace of their relationship.

She had also reminded herself that she felt stronger for Sesshomaru then she ever had for Inuyasha, and she had been silently begging the half-demon to move their relationship to another level, mostly to make a permanent commitment, when her feelings had been at their strongest. That alone was a strong indication of her feelings for her alpha.

So she was no longer worrying about the fast pace. As long as her heart was fully engaged and she felt she could spend her life with him it didn't matter. He had courted her better than she could have expected from a guy in her time, had shown he understood her and could provide for her. Had made it very apparent that he was physically attracted to her.

He had made the permanent commitment from the beginning. The courtship was all for her. To allow her feelings to grow and become comfortable with him.

Just then Sesshomaru stepped into the camp and moved toward the fire. She smiled at him and moved to get up but he shook his head and gestured for her stay where she was. So she relaxed and simply watched him, her mind on her previous thoughts on being ready to mate.

Sesshomaru glanced at his miko before returning his eyes to the game he had brought for his pack to eat. As he worked on getting the meat over the fire he could feel her eyes on him and the single glance he had taken told him all he needed to know.

He was more than old enough to understand the look in her eyes. It was the look of his female wanting him. She was ready to become his mate. Allowing her to become familiar with his body and showing her he was in fact attracted to her had definitely helped to calm her nervousness at how rapid their courtship had proceeded.

Not that their courtship had gone particularly fast. He supposed to her it had, but for a being like him who was used to hearing these particular matters going within days and weeks of the start it hadn't gone very fast.

Still, his miko was finally ready and he definitely was, so he would make arrangements for Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara to watch the children the following day and keep them safe. He would take her to one of his dens for a couple of days since he believed sharing their memories would take more than one day. He would make sure to instruct them to move if it was necessary since he and his miko would have no problem finding them.

He finished with the meat and moved to sit next to his miko. She immediately leaned against him and nuzzled his chin with her nose and kissed the stripes on his check.

_Yes. His miko was definitely ready_. Sesshomaru thought as he gently returned her affection.

****MoaM****

The next day Sesshomaru and Kagome had breakfast with their pack before he gathered her to him and they began to fly away on his youki cloud. Kagome looked at him curiously but didn't ask where they were going, and decided to just enjoy the view.

He flew to the west, and deeper once they passed the boundaries of his land until he came across his most used den. Even though it was the most used he hadn't used it in just over five years. The entrance was high up on a mountain range, but once inside it lead deeper and further down into the mountain. He guided her through the pitch dark pathway before they passed his barrier and entered his den.

"Wait here." He said quietly before he moved further into the room and lit a fire to light up the room and provide warmth.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the room Sesshomaru had lead her to. It was large enough to fit his true form comfortably. There was a large fire pit that Sesshomaru was kneeling next to, and next to that was a pile of furs that were arrange into what was unmistakably a large bed, also of a size to comfortably fit his true form. Off to the side of that was another opening and she wondered where it lead.

She slowly moved toward Sesshomaru and the fire, and it began to dawn on her why they were there. He was going to mate her there. She appreciated that the place would provide them complete privacy since she had been able to sense the strength of the barrier she had crossed. She also appreciated that they wouldn't be mating out in the forest.

She sat on the edge of the fur bed and watched as Sesshomaru removed his armor and weapons, and she decided she should do the same so she moved over to where he placed his things and began to remove her weapons. She then joined him where he sat on the fur bed and looked at him nervously, wondering how they were going to start, and if they were going to get started _right_ then.

"This is one of my dens that I use when the weather is very bad when I am traveling or when I wish to get away from the fortress." Sesshomaru said to try and put her at ease since he could tell she was nervous. "I have not used this particular den in five years."

"Aside from that there is a hot spring in the adjourning cave, which is one reason why this is my preferred den." He added.

Kagome was pleased that there was a hot spring, and was amazed that it was hidden in the mountain. She would have claimed it for herself as well if she were him.

Sesshomaru watched his miko for a long moment as she looked around before he stood up.

"I will be back." He said and watched her look at him. "Make yourself comfortable. Go ahead and relax, explore, anything you want. I will return as quickly as I can."

Kagome nodded and watched him until he was out of her sight. She then stood and went to explore the hot spring, and was very pleased with what she found. It was a bit bigger than the ones she had seen during her travels so far, and she had the urge to try it out. She bit her lip lightly as she gazed at the steaming water. He had told her to relax and getting in would definitely do that, but she didn't know how long he would be gone. What if she was still in there when he got back?

She shook her head a moment later and decided it didn't matter. She was comfortable with him touching her body, if not comfortable with the thought of him seeing her bare body, but he would soon be her mate and she needed to get over it. So she went back into the main room and took off her shoes and clothes, leaving them in a neat pile near the large fur bed, and went back to the hot spring and gingerly slipped into the water.

She sighed as she settled on a rock ledge and relaxed against the heated water logged rock at her back. A moment later she released her barriers since she knew she was safe there, and Sesshomaru would appreciate being able to smell her.

She closed her eyes and let the water soothe her.

Sesshomaru returned nearly half an hour after he left, his hands baring some fresh fruit for them to snack on. His miko wasn't in the main room, but he spotted her clothing and was pleased to smell her scent, so he followed it and found her relaxing in the hot spring, her eyes closed looking peaceful. He went back into the main room and put the fruit down before disrobing, and grabbing one of the fruits before going back to the spring and slipping in.

"Kagome." He called her quietly and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He easily saw as she immediately spotted the fruit. "I have more in the other room waiting for when we are ready to snack on them, but I thought you might want a small snack now."

Kagome could do nothing but nod, her voice having been robbed from her as her eyes registered that he was naked in the water with her.

As they ate pieces of the fruit they took the time to look each other over. Kagome shyly peeked at her alpha. He was perfect and attractive when he was fully clothed, but now that he was naked he looked even more so. His pale skin almost glowed and his dark markings stood out giving him an exotic look. Even his golden eyes looked more intense. It took her a few minutes to realize it was because she could see his desire shining through them.

Sesshomaru blatantly looked at his miko, feeling no need to be covert about it as he bit into the piece of fruit he held. She looked so very soft and petite, which very much appealed to him and his beast. They were all about having their female be strong, but that didn't mean she couldn't be delicate in appearance. His eyes skimmed down, seeing through the liquid density, and he definitely enjoyed the fact that she wore nothing but his courting gift around her neck.

His miko had barely finished swallowing the last piece of fruit before he leaned over and kissed her, no longer able to resist the temptation that she was. It was but a moment before their hands joined in the action, moving along each other's body and through soft wet hair.

Kagome decided to make the next move. She pushed her shyness aside and moved until she stood in front of him. Standing she was slightly taller than him, causing her to lean slightly against him, and she marveled at the feel of his hands gliding along her body, squeezing and groping here and there as their lips danced together.

Eventually Sesshomaru stood up, lifting Kagome up and arranging her so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped out of the spring and walked into the main cavern and lay her on the closest section of the large fur bed, uncaring that they were both dripping wet.

Kagome kept her legs around his waist, her skin chilled from the cool air but her body heating up rapidly at the feel of his hot body pressed against her and his claws moving delicately along her skin. The more they kissed and she moved her hands the more she could feel herself becoming bold and wanting more.

She ground against him and felt more than heard him growl before he returned the favor and attacked her neck with his fangs and tongue as his hand gripped her thigh. It was not enough. She wanted more. She was coming to the realization that she didn't want slow and loving, not this time. Something in her wanted rough, fast, hot passion.

She surprised herself by breathing that very thought into his ear.

Sesshomaru froze at her words before he pulled back and looked at her, wanting to make sure she truly wanted what she said. Once it was confirmed his eyes became streaked with red and he kissed her hard before he shifted his hips and thrust into her with perfect precision. He felt her stiffen and heard the muffled sound of her cry of pain through their kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, but she merely shook her head.

"Keep going." Kagome said as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

That was more proof of what she wanted so he didn't hold back. He gripped her hip with one hand and bombarded her wet core with long hard strokes as his tongue battled hers. He eventually hiked her leg up so her thigh was bent back almost pressed against the furs next to them, and her calf rested over his forearm, opening her up further to him.

Kagome arched her back at the sensation and pressed her chest against his. She broke the kiss and moaned her pleasure, spreading her other leg to maximize her pleasure as she fisted her fingers in his silky hair. She was quickly learning a lot about herself, about what she liked in this intimate situation.

After the pain had stopped the pleasure had followed quickly. She enjoyed the feel of his warm weight on top of her, enjoyed having her legs spread since it increased her pleasure, and definitely liked the feel of him moving inside her. She could hardly believe how much it excited her to feel his hips moving against her, the motion stimulating the bundle of nerves at her entrance, to feel his hot breath against her neck, his fangs and claws pricking her skin.

Sesshomaru moved against her faster and harder as he listened to the sounds she made. She sighed, moaned, groaned, and cried out lightly. He was pleased that she wasn't a screamer since it would be painful to his sensitive ears, but he found himself wanting to make her scream, to force her to voice her pleasure and his beast was in agreement, wanting to hear their miko's voice raised in the height of passion.

As he moved faster he flared his aura causing her own to rise in response, and he moved his own through hers until he came in contact with her soul. He wrapped his dark soul around her light one, protective and possessive as he connected them for eternity. He may lose her in this lifetime, but he would always be able to find her soul and have another chance with her.

He watched her move her head from side to side as she panted, her neck stretched as she unconsciously tilted her head in her pleasure. He didn't even try to resist the sign of submission and latched his fangs and lips around a tender area.

He moved his free hand under her arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, his claws digging slightly into her skin as his hips moved against her harder, her body jerking and sliding from the force. He felt her inner walls cling and spasm around him and suddenly she cried out. He was pleased that he forced her into her release, but the sound still wasn't loud enough for him and his beast.

Sesshomaru continued moving within her until her body relaxed and she panted for breath. Then he pulled out and gently flipped her still wet, sweat covered body over and arranged her so she was on her hands and knees.

Her first release was to give her a good memory for her first time, but now it was time to finish their mating and it would definitely cause her pain.

Kagome worked to catch her breath as she shifted in the position Sesshomaru had put her in. She felt him push her thighs apart and grip her hips, his claws biting into her skin before she jerked forward at his hard thrust into her. He didn't stop there. He shifted his knees closer to her and continued his hard and fast thrusts from before, and all she could do was moan and grip the fur beneath her hands for some stability.

He swept her hair over one shoulder and the next thing she knew his lips were on her neck and his body was caging hers before he decided to wrap a hand around one of her breasts in a gesture that was clearly possessive as well as to hold her to him.

Her arms and legs were starting to shake and she didn't think she would have the strength to hold herself up soon, but she didn't want him to stop. It felt so good; _he_ felt so good.

Just as she finished that thought he began to move faster if that was even possible, but of course it was with him being a youkai. Then his hand slid from her breast down between her legs where she felt a clawed finger move over her bundle of nerves. She cried out as she felt herself falling into another release.

Sesshomaru's eyes had long since bled red as he merged with his beast. They were ready and she was ready. It was time they finish it. He shifted his hips and slammed into her deeper as he sank his fangs into her neck, listening as she suddenly screamed. He growled in satisfaction before he called forth his youki and his poison and let them flow through his fangs into her.

He forced his youki ahead of his poison hoping it would help her body accept his poison quicker, so her pain would not last long. He cut the flow and snarled loudly as he released, his hips slamming against hers as he thrust wildly, her scream- even though it was one of pain and the sound of their skin slapping together, fueling his pleasure.

When he finished he collapsed on his mate, taking her down with him before he shifted and rolled them onto their side. He did not want to leave the snug wetness of her body, but she was in pain and the position wouldn't help her, so he pulled out and turned her on her back.

Kagome moaned and whimpered at the sharp piercing pain flowing through her. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to get away, she wanted to die.

But then she felt something on her face and opened her pain filled eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her with sad concern caressing her face, and she remembered why she was in pain. He was now her mate and her body was adjusting to his deadly poison so it would never harm her again.

She tried to smile at him, to reassure him, but her face wouldn't allow it so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She closed her eyes and felt him return the gesture before she passed out.

****MoaM****

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened and he sighed silently as he did an internal inventory of himself. After a minute of searching he appeared fine and knew he had been unconscious for only a few hours. He had intended to watch over his mate and comfort her even though she was unconscious, but his body had suddenly felt so exhausted that he had been unable to resist the pull of sleep.

He had understood why instantly. He had just spent his resting hours watching his mate's life from her first memory to the present. He had been unaware that the process would force him into sleep to accomplish it.

He didn't mind it though. He knew she was currently seeing his memories, but he had nothing to hide. It just meant she would be unconscious a while longer since he had lived a long time.

He sat up and looked his mate over, he and his beast pleased with what they saw. The crescent moon on her forehead that had been a sign of their courtship had darkened to match his own, and a marking matching her courting necklace appeared to stretch around her neck. His mating mark.

Sesshomaru shifted her hair and confirmed that the mark did in fact go all the way around her neck. The tattooed chain was a deep magenta and the crescent moon pendant at her throat was midnight blue, both colors standing out nicely against her skin.

He touched her and felt that she was no longer burning up as she had been before he fell unconscious. He pulled a fur up and over her before he stood and made his way to the hot spring to bathe. He decided to go hunt when he was done. He was hungry and his miko would need to eat when she woke as well.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Kagome finally woke. Her eyes fluttered open briefly before they closed and she stretched leisurely and relaxed, leaving her arms where they lay. She opened her eyes again and looked around, spotting Sesshomaru sitting next to her on the furs. She blushed at seeing him dressed in only his hakama and watched him smirk at her.

"Mate." Sesshomaru greeted her simply. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome was abruptly reminded that they were mated now. He was hers for her entire lifetime. _Yay!_

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." She answered. Then suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed all over again.

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly before he got up and walked over to the fire, and grabbed a thin stick that he had skewered with a strip of boar and brought it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said and began eating from her reclined position as she thought about what she had seen in her sleep.

Her mate had warned her about seeing each other's memories, but it was another thing to experience it. Still, she was glad for the opportunity. Seeing his memories from his point of view had given her a better understanding of her mate.

Even though she was seeing it from his point of view she had still been able to remain objective, and it had allowed her to see what had shaped him into the cold youkai he projected to the world.

He had experienced so much death and from such a young age. There was barely any affection shown to him let alone love. Everything seemed to be about him being the heir. Being strong, intelligent, no weakness. There was no comfort at all from his parents. There was some from the servants but they could only do so much, and the little they did stopped when he reached a certain age since it would be seen as inappropriate.

It was also apparent to her that there was no talk or actions about caring for ningens beyond the peripheral until around the time his father began to show interest in the woman that would be Inuyasha's mother. By that time Sesshomaru was just out of his teenage stage of life and it was understandable why he would be confused and angered by his fathers about face on the subject.

Having been taught all his life and conditioned on how to act around and with ningens then for his father to turn around and suddenly say he now needed to behave differently. And all because his father had somehow fallen for the woman, whom he shouldn't have fallen for considering his mated status. Sesshomaru's behavior toward ningens was definitely understandable, especially given the aftermath of his father's actions.

Kagome sighed as she finished eating and sat up and watched as he took her empty stick and went to the fire and got her another.

"Thanks." She said as she took the warm stick. "So I saw your memories." She said before she took a bite of the hot meat and he nodded.

"I saw yours as well, and I now understand you more because of it." He replied.

"It's the same for me." She said with a nod.

"You have another mark. My mating mark." He said in satisfaction as he ran a claw along her neck. "It is the same as your courting necklace only in the colors of my markings, and the crescent on your brow has darkened." He added and watched as she touched her neck as if she could feel it.

"I'm still trying to figure out a way to mark you without hurting you." She said quietly.

"There is no hurry. Until you have discovered a way your courting gift to me will be enough." He assured her and she nodded.

Kagome continued to eat strips of meat until she was full before she lay back down and stretched. She looked to her mate and couldn't help taking in how good he looked, and the state of their undress reminded her of their mating. She had definitely enjoyed it. Enjoyed the feel of his weight on top of her, the way he moved against her, and the way he handled her body. Just thinking about it aroused her.

Sesshomaru's eyes reddened, his beast growling as they scented their females arousal and felt it as well. That clued him in to at least one aspect their mating connection created. He moved until he was hovering over her then kissed her, feeling his own arousal rising, and listened to her moan as she arched and rolled her hips against his. Clearly she was sensing his emotions as well, which was confirmation of that gained aspect.

Kagome didn't know how it happened. It seemed as soon as he kissed her, her arousal doubled. Not that she minded. She wanted her mate at least once more before they returned to their pack. She felt him pull the fur covering her away and knew he felt the same, so she allowed herself to fall further and further under the intimate power he had over her and enjoyed the ride.

****MoaM****

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to their pack and received quiet and excited congratulations on their mating. They spent a few days with their pack and Sesshomaru took the time to continue the lessons on youkai society for his mate and the children.

During the evenings when the children were asleep the mated pair discussed what to do about Naraku. She had a nice sized chunk of the jewel and neither of them would be surprised if Naraku had the rest. Even if he didn't have the rest they still didn't mind going after him. They agreed that they could collect the rest of the shards, if there were any, after he was destroyed.

A few days after they made that decision Sesshomaru sent the children off with Jaken and Ah-Un to the fortress; Kirara stayed with them since she was Kagome's companion. They then began the task of hunting the spider hanyou. During this time they discovered that they could speak to each other with their minds making it two aspects gained from their mating.

They were practicing with this new aspect when Sesshomaru caught Naraku's scent.

"His scent is coming from two separate sources." He informed his miko.

"It's either him and one of his incarnations or both sources are incarnations." Kagome replied.

"It is the latter." Sesshomaru stated after delicately sniffing the air.

"Maybe it's Kanna and Kagura." She suggested. "He might be trying to use the child to distract me, knowing I would hesitate to hurt a child."

"She is not a child. Kanna is a void youkai Naraku created to masquerade as a child. She is as much an adult as Kagura. The only difference is she is being forced to remain in that form." He informed her.

Kagome nodded her understanding, slightly surprised. It had never occurred to her that Kanna was anything other than a child. It made her wonder about what Hakudoshi and that baby had been.

"In that case I wouldn't mind handling Kanna since I have experience going up against her." She decided.

"I will deal with Kagura." He said, having no problem with the arrangement. "Although it is likely she will regenerate in the wind since Naraku has her heart. Then again she may choose not to fight since she has always spoke of wanting freedom."

"In either case if you can keep her busy while I deal with Kanna then I'll either help her or purify her depending on how she approaches us." Kagome stated.

"Very well." Sesshomaru agreed before they stopped, waiting for the incarnations to reach them.

When the two arrived it was clear that Kagura did want to fight, not with Sesshomaru, but with Kagome. So Sesshomaru easily distracted her and moved her away from his mate and the void youkai.

"What is your issue with the miko?" He asked bluntly.

"She wears your mark." Kagura spat angrily. "I cannot tolerate that. I have not waited all this time for my chance with you only for you to choose another!"

"You should not have waited in any case. I made it perfectly clear that nothing would ever develop between us. You have no one but yourself to blame for your current feelings." He said coldly, uncaring of her feelings. As if he would connect his life to any part of that spider abomination.

Back with Kagome and Kanna there was not much of a fight as there was a conversation.

"I was ordered to kill you, but if you can kill me instead I would not mind." Kanna stated clearly in her whispery blank voice.

"Are you being controlled like Kagura?" Kagome asked, surprised by this turn of events.

"I am." Kanna replied. "He is withholding my will. I have no will to do anything, and because I have no will I have no care."

"That's no way to live. I'll help you." Kagome said with a nod before she put up a protective barrier around herself and closed her eyes.

She searched Kanna's aura and almost immediately found the connection that linked her to Naraku. She used her own pure aura to sever the connection, so Kanna could be allowed to live her own life.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched Kanna collapse. She walked over to her and removed her mirror as she made sure she was still breathing. Once she was sure Kanna was okay she stood and put a protective barrier around her unconscious form before she turned to her mate and Kagura.

She had been willing to do the same for Kagura but she had heard what she said to Sesshomaru. The wind witch was a danger to her because of her obsessive feelings for Sesshomaru. So instead of cutting her connection to Naraku she followed it to her heart and purified the organ while she was busy fighting Sesshomaru, which in turn purified her as well.

Once Kagura's body was gone they took Kanna and left the area, Sesshomaru carrying her small body while Kagome rode on Kirara. When she woke up a few hours later she was clearly surprised to be alive, and even more surprised that she _cared_ that she was alive.

"Why?" She asked as she sat up.

"Because you deserve a chance to live a life of freedom." Kagome answered. "You chose not to fight when you clearly could have, when you had in fact been ordered to. Somewhere inside you wanted to be free, and that made the difference."

Kanna nodded slowly. She had her answer, but she was unsure what to do with herself. She had no place to go and didn't know anyone.

"You will be traveling with us until you are comfortable going off on your own or figure out what you want to do with yourself." Sesshomaru told her.

"I understand, and I am grateful for the chance at a new life." Kanna said quietly.

A week passed with the three of them traveling together, Kanna and Kagome talking a great deal since Kanna had a lot to learn if she was going to live a life of freedom. After the week was up they took her to the fortress for her to stay until they had dealt with Naraku and Inuyasha. There was, after all, no need for any of them to know she was still around.

****MoaM****

Morning had arrived and with it the light of the rising sun. Inuyasha was awake and waiting for his pack to wake up. The night before when they had finished he and Sango had bathed and made it back to camp with Miroku none the wiser. Now they were waking up and it wasn't long before they had eaten and were ready to go. Only then did they notice Kirara was missing.

"Where could she have gone? She was here last night." Sango said worriedly. _She was also here when Inuyasha and I left for the hot spring, but...she wasn't here when we got back. I just thought she was hunting or something_. She thought.

The three of them began to search the area around their camp. They looked around thoroughly but they couldn't find her, not even by scent so they figured she must have flown away. That meant she left under her own power.

"Well if she left on her own we should wait a bit." Miroku suggested. "She might be doing something and will be back when she's done."

Sango and Inuyasha agreed and they began to talk about what they should do while they waited. They could try to find Kikyou and Kouga that day to get a start on figuring out if either of them had come across Kagome. After discussing it for a few minutes they agreed to that.

"I'll go look for Kikyou while you two wait for Kirara to come back." Inuyasha decided. Sango and Miroku nodded and he lifted his nose and scented the air before he took off in a direction.

He thought he caught a hint of her scent so he began to follow it. As he ran his mind drifted to his behavior with the humans he was rutting with. He loved Kikyou, he really did, but her body was hard and cold, and she barely reacted to what he did to her if at all.

With Sango she was warm and soft. She had no problem clinging to him and voicing her pleasure. She was also a warrior and that attracted him. With Miroku he could explore his adventurous side, and he enjoyed having the ability to make the monk react to what he did to him. It feed his beast and his need for dominance.

He enjoyed being able to have and enjoy each of his pack mates. Part of him wondered if he could bring Kagome into the mix when they found her. He would love to feel her soft warm skin beneath his claws, grip her hair in his fingers, feel her clinging to him. Would she be as passionate and eager as Sango? She loved him after all and she was passionate in other ways in her life, so he expected her to be just as passionate and vocal in that aspect.

The other part knew that she wouldn't do anything with him without his mating her, and definitely not out in the wild. He knew he couldn't do that since he was already mated to Kikyou. He cared for Kagome, loved her even, but it wasn't the same way he felt for Kikyou. His feelings for his mate were stronger.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have the both of them. Kagome didn't need to know that he was already mated, and she had stayed and remained silent all the times he had gone to see Kikyou. He knew it hurt her that as far as she was concerned he hadn't made a choice, but if he approached her to make a commitment to her he was sure she would be happy.

So he couldn't mate her, but he could marry her. He was half human and half demon so it wasn't unreasonable for him to have both a mate and a wife. It didn't cross his mind that in the eyes of demons Kagome as the wife would be seen as a mistress and nothing more.

Inuyasha searched for Kikyou in every direction but couldn't find her in the area. Since she wasn't in the area he decided he would have to wait for her to come to him as she usually did. He headed back to camp and informed Sango and Miroku, and found that Kirara had yet to return and they were beginning to worry that she was somewhere hurt and unable to get to them. So they decided to multitask and look for Kouga and keep an eye out for Kirara as well.

They had only been walking a half an hour when a massive gust of wind blew at them, nearly knocking them over. When it died down they saw Kagura leaping off her large feather and land lightly on the ground in front of them.

"Missing a few members of your little group." Kagura taunted and listened to Inuyasha growl. "Well I know where your missing priestess is." She added with a smirk.

"You got somethin' to say, then say it!" Inuyasha yelled as he gripped the hilt of Tetsaiga.

"Alright then. She is with the western lord. She is with Sesshomaru." Kagura informed them.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No way. I don't believe that at all." Sango added, her body tensed in preparation for an attack as she listened to the wind youkai laugh.

"Believe me or not. You now know where she is. It is up to you to do something about it." Kagura said before she threw her wind blades at them. They all dodged them but the distraction allowed her to escape. Her work done.

The pack relaxed as she disappeared from sight then they moved off the path and sat in the grass to discuss what just happened and what they had learned. They didn't think Kagura was telling the truth, and that it in fact might be a trick of Naraku's.

Still, they recalled how Sesshomaru and his pack had hung around the well clearing and how Shippo had looked pretty cozy with them. They thought maybe if it was true Kagome might be traveling with him for Shippo's benefit since he hadn't been in the village with Keade when they returned.

They considered that her being with the western lord might also explain why she couldn't be found. Sesshomaru could be blocking her scent and aura. Then again it could be what they decided the night before, that she had learned to block them herself during her training.

They eventually decided to look for Sesshomaru instead of Kouga since that could potentially produce Kagome instead of just information on her whereabouts as Kouga would. Assuming Kouga told them anything if they found him.

Nearly a week later the group still hadn't found either Kirara or Sesshomaru. There was no scent or hint of either of their auras. They hadn't even encountered Kouga or any of his wolves.

Inuyasha was irritated and upset. He hadn't seen Kikyou in weeks and he of course hadn't seen Kagome. He was taking his anger out on the low level youkai that came up against them, but it didn't help much. He needed someone that was more of a challenge or a good rut.

Sango wasn't available because she was distraught over Kirara's disappearance, and not knowing where she was or what happened to her. He'd had Miroku once in the past week but that was it since he wanted to stay close to Sango and comfort her.

Inuyasha was annoyed at the loss of frequent rutting, but he didn't mind too much. He wanted to be with a female. He wanted a good hard rut inside a warm wet female. He was considering going to find a prostitute, but they cost money and Miroku held their money. He would have to steal it or find a prostitute that was willing to give him what he wanted at no charge.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of Miroku crying out in pain. He turned around and saw him fall to his knees, clutching his wrist and looking at his cursed hand. He and Sango gathered around Miroku and when he seemed to no longer be in pain they watched as he ripped the beads off his hand, and discovered that his Kazaana had disappeared.

This happening lead to the inevitable conclusion that Naraku had been defeated. This in turn put them all in a bad mood, especially Inuyasha. He had been cheated out of his revenge.

_Who could've done this?!_ He wondered angrily, but as soon as the thought entered his mind he knew the only one strong enough was his bastard half-brother. He was now _more_ determined to find Sesshomaru.

****MoaM****

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked leisurely through the forest, Kirara resting in Kagome's arms, enjoying the nice sunny day. It had only been a few days since they had finished off Naraku.

Once Kanna was safe at the fortress they had continued on their hunt for Naraku. Surprisingly he had come to them. The battle was tough as he had a large piece of the jewel to continue regenerating, and continued to send dozens of lower level youkai at them. Still, together they managed to kill the youkai, take the chunk of jewel Naraku had, and defeat him with a combination of her reiki and the power Sesshomaru's sword, Bakusaiga.

They had gone to her time after it was all over to let her family know she had finished her quest, and that she just had to get rid of the jewel. They had also been made aware of the fact that she would not be staying in her birth time, at least not willingly. She was mated and wanted to stay with her alpha, but she was aware that the jewel may force her back.

Now they were walking, Sesshomaru letting his aura loose so her former pack could find them and they could get rid of the shikon jewel for good.

After leaving the forest the mated pair was walking through a small open field when they sensed her former pack approaching.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran out into the field ahead of his pack only to suddenly stop. He seemed to be struck dumb at the sight of her, which wasn't surprising since he wouldn't have known she was there since she was still masking everything but the sight of her.

_It might also have to do with my clothing and my mating marks. Maybe even Kirara's presence_. Kagome thought idly.

Sango and Miroku arrived next and stopped with surprised gasps at the sight. They had expected Sesshomaru but they hadn't expected Kagome, even with Kagura's information, and they had definitely not expected Kirara. They had begun to fear she was dead. Obviously their fears were unfounded. She looked quite comfortable in Kagome's arms.

"Kirara!" Sango cried out and was surprised when all she did was lift her head to look at her before lowering her head back down and relaxing.

Miroku took this in but was more focused on Kagome. She stood confidently poised beside the dangerous daiyoukai wearing a black short kimono with a blue and white design and black hakama with a blue and white obi sash and black boots.

She had a sword on each hip, a quiver of arrows on her back, and a bow slung over her left shoulder. Aside from that was the new markings she sported. One on her forehead and another on her neck. The crescent moon on both clearly indicating that she was now very connected to the Inu at her side.

He suddenly wondered if Kagome had been traveling on her own all this time or if she had been traveling with the demon lord the whole time.

He looked to Sango and saw the shocked hurt look on her face then to Inuyasha and saw that he appeared stunned. He looked back to Kagome and Sesshomaru and saw that neither one of them looked like they were going to be the first to speak so he decided it was up to him.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama." Miroku greeted politely, wanting to start off on the right foot.

"We have been looking for you ever since we returned to the village and learned that you had finished your training and left to travel on your own." He addressed Kagome. "Obviously we had not been able to find you until now, and at this point we were not even looking for you."

"At this point?" Sesshomaru repeated. _**"Obviously they were looking for you but something set them on my path instead."**_ He informed his mate through their bond.

_"Probably Naraku's defeat, and Miroku's Kazaana disappearing."_ Kagome replied.

"We _were_ looking for her, worried that she might have been taken by Naraku since we had not come across her in weeks nor had we seen Naraku." Miroku answered.

"Kagura came to us a couple of weeks ago and told us Kagome was with you, so we decided to try and find you when my Kazaana disappeared. We concluded that Naraku had been defeated and Inuyasha figured out of everyone we knew you were the only one capable of doing it." He explained to the daiyoukai which seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his stunned silence.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed in agreement with the monk. "I know you're the bastard that got rid of him. That was supposed to be my revenge!" He said to Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome.

"And why are you with the bastard?! You were supposed to be traveling with us, collecting jewel shards, not gallivanting on your own getting into trouble, which you clearly are to be around that bastard."

Kagome looked on calmly and decided it was time they knew the truth; that she was done with them. She had changed so much since her revelations and the time she spent with Sesshomaru. Especially after their mating. She had always known she could be loud, determined, and expressive, but she had no idea she could be so powerful, confidant, and passionate.

"To put it simply I'm traveling with him because I'm part of his pack, his alpha female." She stated. "I needed time away from you all and he offered to let me travel with him. It was very beneficial. If it makes you feel better I was in fact gathering jewel shards while we traveled."

"Why did you need to get away from us?" Miroku asked with a frown.

"Because you guys were holding me back, and I needed to take control of my life." She responded. "We never stayed in the village long enough for me to learn anything from Keade. When we had down time in the village and I mentioned that I was going to take the time to learn from her, Inuyasha was almost immediately rushing us out of the village, that down time completely forgotten."

"Not even you Miroku would take the time to teach me anything while we traveled. Sango wouldn't even teach me how to use a sword." She added bitterly.

"None of you seemed to care that I wanted to protect myself or that if I ended up staying in this time I would need those skills to live and survive. You all seemed content to keep me in the background away from danger yet always vulnerable."

"Beyond that Inuyasha made it so difficult for me to do my studying for my education, something I needed to do and keep up with if I ended up being sent back to my time. I need my education to be able to do anything successful in my time." She continued.

"I just decided it was time I changed. I was going to learn how to use my powers properly and I would no longer let myself be degraded, used, nor seen as a shadow or copy of someone else." She stated.

"Sesshomaru just happened to be there when I made my decision and offered me a place in his pack. Something I had no problem with since I didn't want to travel with you guys anymore since you clearly didn't have my best interests in mind."

"You really thought that bastard had your best interests in mind?!" Inuyasha asked belligerently.

"I know he did and still does. Aside from what I learned from Keade he helped me learn how to properly use my power, he taught me how to use a sword, he taught me how to defend and attack with my body alone, and he taught me the information I needed to know to live in this era and around youkai." Kagome answered.

"Aside from that he made sure I was able to do my studies and go back to my time to see my family and take care of my education when I needed to be there. There was never any arguments with him, no yelling, no demands, no coming to get me before I was ready. There was only ever support and understanding." She explained.

"But we're your friends! How could you leave us to travel with someone who tried to kill you?" Sango asked, finally finding her voice.

"Very easily." Kagome stated, matter of fact. "You weren't the friends I thought you were, and so what if he tried to kill me in the past? Inuyasha tried to kill me when we first met, you attacked us, and Miroku stole from me."

"What about me?" Inuyasha said. "You promised to stay with me as long as I needed you, and what about your feelings for me? I know you love me." He stated and Sango and Miroku nodded at his words.

"I don't love you. I still had feelings for you when I first joined Sesshomaru's pack even with the way you treated me, which was another reason I didn't want to continue traveling with you." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I didn't want to feel anything for you and once I was away from you it was fairly easy to move pass those lingering feelings, which showed that I didn't love you anymore if I had at all." She explained. "Besides that you don't need me. You have others for whatever you need."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He didn't like that she no longer had feelings for him. He hadn't been able to mate her but he still considered her his. He still wanted her.

"She means you have the two ningen in your pack and your dead mate. Or at least you _had_ your dead mate." Sesshomaru answered.

All three of them looked surprised and shocked. They looked at each other as if the truth of his words was written on their faces.

"Mate?" Sango whispered, still shocked.

"Yes. His mate." Kagome answered. "Kikyou was his mate long before I stopped traveling with you."

"And they were mated long before you two started rutting with him." Sesshomaru added.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise to learn that both of them were sleeping with Inuyasha.

Sango didn't know what to think of Miroku. A guy sleeping with another guy was something new to her, and she didn't like the fact that Miroku, the guy she loved, appeared to be into that. She was surprised and hurt by it. Did that mean he really liked males instead of females or did he like both? Was it that Inuyasha was a half demon? Would he not have done it if Inuyasha was human? What did that mean for them?

_And Inuyasha is mated. He mated Kikyou. Was sleeping with her. I was sharing him with a dead woman, a dead woman made of clay, bones and dirt_. She thought, feeling as though she might be sick.

Miroku was more than surprised. He never thought Sango would sleep with more than one guy, especially since he had been her first lover. He had expected to be her _only_ lover, but it seemed she had a need for more than just him. That or she enjoyed the excitement of sneaking around with Inuyasha. Perhaps she also enjoyed the difference between human and demon performance; even if the demon was only a half demon. He didn't know if he was more angry or more excited.

He turned his mind to the fact that Inuyasha had mated Kikyou. It didn't matter to him that he was for all intents and purposes married. He had slept with married women before. What bothered him was that Kikyou was dead. She wasn't even a _real_ dead body. She was made of bones and dirt. Not that either of those choices was better than the other. It was just disgusting to know that Inuyasha had slept with a dead body.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care that his human pack mates were realizing that they had both been rutting with him.

"What'd you mean I had her as a mate? She's still my mate." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Not anymore. I killed her myself to get the rest of my soul." Kagome said, setting him straight before she looked to Sango and Miroku. "If you have any doubts about them being mated I can tell you that it's nauseatingly true. I saw it all in Kikyou's memories."

"No! That's not true." Inuyasha cried out. "She's my mate. I'd know if she was dead."

"The miko killed her weeks ago." Sesshomaru said. "You did not know because you were not really mated to her. You needed to tie her soul to yours and you could not do that since she did not have a complete soul, and the piece she had did not belong to her."

"You would have known that if you had listened to your instincts, and not simply assumed the deed was done just because the mark was there." He explained coldly.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled in anger and denial before he ran forward to attack Sesshomaru, uncaring that Kagome was right next to him.

Sesshomaru flicked his acid whip at him, flinging him back, before calmly stepping toward the half-breed and away from his mate.

_**"I will keep the half-breed occupied until you are ready to dispose of the jewel."**_ He informed his mate as he engaged the hanyou.

Kagome hummed in acknowledgement and glanced at him before focusing on her former friends, still gently stroking Kirara's soft fur.

"Did either of you take into consideration my feelings for Inuyasha before you both started sleeping with him or did you simply not care?" She asked her former friends.

"Did you take _my_ feelings into consideration when you stole Kirara?!" Sango snapped back.

Kirara growled angrily and Kagome raised an eyebrow in disbelief. That response was very telling. Redirecting the subject, expressing anger at her when she had done nothing wrong, and showing her true colors.

"Kirara is her own being." Kagome said. "She can't be stolen. She chose to stay with you all these years and she chose to leave you. Kirara found me and asked to be my companion. Your accusation just points out why she chose to leave. You seemed to have forgotten that she's a thinking being with feelings."

"But neither of you have answered my question." She pointed out. "You both believed I loved Inuyasha, probably thought I was in love with him, and you still chose to sleep with him. I want to know why."

"You obviously aren't proud of what you were doing since you kept it from me. I don't particularly care that you kept the knowledge from each other. That's your business." She added.

Sango and Miroku looked hesitant and their eyes shifted around, not really looking at her or each other. Clearly they didn't want to answer and that was somewhat of an answer in itself.

They either both had feelings for Inuyasha or they were simply out for their own pleasure and wants. She was inclined to believe the latter. They simply had not cared about her feelings or what would happen if she had discovered them in the act.

_**"The taijiya is expecting."**_ Sesshomaru idly pointed out. He had been following her train of thought and figured it was something she could tell the taijiya and see if that got a reaction out of her.

Kagome blinked in surprise and wondered if Sango would realize the enormity of the situation she had put herself in.

"Did you know you're pregnant?" She asked Sango bluntly as she looked at her. She watched her eyes widen as she gasped, and saw Miroku's eyes widened as well.

"Judging by your reaction you obviously didn't know." She said, ignoring the sounds of the little fight happening near them. "Do you know who the father is since you've apparently had two partners for months now?"

There was a loud crash almost like an explosion and within moments her mate was back at her side as if he had never moved away from her.

They both watched the fear suddenly enter Sango's eyes as she looked from Miroku to the now unconscious Inuyasha.

"I supposed you'll find out as your pregnancy progresses. I imagine that the child of a hanyou might bring on a difficult pregnancy." Kagome said as she looked her over. She felt a little sorry for Sango, which was the only reason she told her the next piece of information.

"I hope you don't have twins because there's a possibility that both males could be the father." She informed her.

"Can such a thing really happen?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"It definitely can. I've heard and read about it happening. Instead of just one males seed taking hold inside a female both males' seeds take. One would be the father of one baby and the other male would be the father of the remaining baby." Kagome answered.

"Usually you can't tell until they're born since there are two different types of twins. Identical twins look exactly alike and are the same sex so they would have to have the same parents. Fraternal twins don't look exactly alike and are usually a boy and girl. They can have the same father as well but in cases where the mother has more than one partner at the same time then they would have different fathers." She explained.

"I'm telling you this because I feel sorry for you, because it's a very real possibility. Even more so if twins happen to run in your family." She told Sango.

She didn't say it but either way, whether she had twins or not, Sango was going to have it hard since she didn't know who the father of her baby was. What was worse was that she had chosen two people who were obviously unfaithfully and weren't loyal.

"We should get to the reason we're here, why Sesshomaru allowed you to find him." Kagome said with a sigh then glanced at Inuyasha's unconscious form. "It's better that he's out of it and can't interfere." She added quietly then pulled out the complete jewel from inside her sleeve to the surprise and dismay of Sango and Miroku.

Miroku was surprised since he hadn't sensed it at all, and Sango was surprised and dismayed because it meant that Kohaku's shard was there.

"Kohaku." Sango gasped out his name in pain.

"Naraku already had his piece so I unfortunately don't know if he's alive or dead." Kagome informed her before she returned her gaze to the jewel.

She had thought a lot on what to wish for, not wanting it to be selfish, and after a while she had come to a realization. All thinking beings are selfish in some form so the wish no matter how pure one may think it is would still be selfish. So she had decided on the only course of action.

"I wish the gods decision for the Shikon jewels fate to be fulfilled." Kagome said quietly and watched as the jewel began to glow. It made a musical sound, beautiful and pure, before it disappeared.

****MoaM****

It had been a year since the Shikon jewel had been wished on and disappeared, and life was going as well as it had been since Kagome's night of revelations.

Once the jewel was gone she had bid Sango and Miroku good luck and farewell before Sesshomaru flew them away on his youki cloud.

It had only taken her and Sesshomaru until the day after the jewel had been wished on to figure out that it hadn't disappeared at all.

The night of the same day the jewel had been wished away she had released her barriers since Sesshomaru especially liked to smell her scent when they mated, and he discovered that she no longer smelled mortal. She had become immortal in the span of a few hours.

After a night of love making to celebrate her continued presence in that time and sleep the only conclusion they could come up with was that the jewel was responsible. She tried to sense it even though she knew she had wished it away, and discovered after a few minutes of searching that it had instead returned to her body. The only difference was that no one could sense it now, so she would not have to worry about being attacked for it.

After that discovery they came to the conclusion that the jewel simply couldn't be wished away. It would just return to the world at some point and possibly be in the hands of someone less pure, like Kikyou.

Still, Sesshomaru was pleased with the change it granted her. He would not have to lose her to old age and it was all thanks to the gods as dictated by her wish on the jewel.

Once they were satisfied with their conclusion they had picked up the children and Kanna and continued traveling aimlessly and training. During this time Kanna began to grow into her adult form since she was no longer connected to Naraku. She still wore a white kimono, but her hair had grown longer and her eyes looked warm and vibrant instead of disturbingly blank and cold. Her personality had developed as well. She was still quiet but she laughed and gave her opinion now.

A month later the group came across the wolf pack and she greeted Ginta and Hakkaku happily and was surprised to see Ayame with them. They learned that Ginta and Ayame were courting. He and Hakkaku had helped her get pass her feelings for Kouga and her heartbreak over his death.

As they discussed the deceased wolf and how hard it had been for Ayame to get over her feelings for him they realized that Kouga had imprinted on her in her youth on purpose most likely in case he couldn't find a female he wanted. He would still have her to fall back on and she wouldn't resist because she wouldn't know any better.

During this time Hakkaku couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kanna. She looked so different and yet the same from the last time he had seen her. She smelled different, acted different as well, and he liked the way she viewed different subjects.

Kanna herself appeared to return his interest as well. He was funny yet serious, and so very male. A different kind of male than she had been used to. After some days of thought she decided to go with the wolves to see what would come of her attraction to him.

The next they heard Ginta had mated Ayame, and Hakkaku had mated Kanna.

Now Kagome and Sesshomaru were settling into their life and already had their first pup. A half demon little girl with silky gray hair with the faintest of blue highlight and tiny puppy ears and blue eyes.

They couldn't have been happier.


End file.
